What a Girl Really Wants
by LakErgUrL262
Summary: Haruno Sakura seems to have everything that anyone would dream of having: the money, great looks, fame, and the guy of her dreams. But behind of all the glitz and glamour, Sakura is just one of us trying to live her life as a normal person.
1. Morning

**A/N**: Hello!! Anyway, if you liked my story "Come Come Paradise," then you will definitely like this one.........*sigh* Just to let you know.........hehe, *clasps hands together and bows down* I hope you like it!! And don't worry.........this is going to be a SasuxSaku fic but he is going to come later on, so be patient!!! ^^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters except for the ones you haven't heard of.........^_^

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura has everything that anyone would dream of having: the money, great looks, fame, and the guy of her dreams. But behind of all the glitz and glamour, Sakura is just one of us trying to live her life as a normal person.

~Morning~

Music was blaring the background and the shouting of the fans could be heard even from backstage. The throng of the viewers were chanting and cheering for their risen star.

"Sakura!! Sakura!!" the repetition of the words filled the stage while there were many things going on behind the scenes.

"Stage 23 lighting code blue!!" a crew member talked into his walkie-talkie while others were storming to work on the sound system and the broadcasting room.

In the dressing room, a few professional makeup artists were dabbing on some makeup onto the celebrity while another was curling up her hair on the bottom. "Miss Haruno," one of the costume designers handed her a dress that was long and sleek of the crimson color that brought out her pink hair. 

Soon, the young woman got out of her stool with her makeup done and her hair prepared; and she then got dressed as the raving crowd could be audible in the dressing room. The singer then came out and she faced the audience and her eyes were bewildered by the sight of her fans as the bright lights shone on her face which brought out her beautiful complexions as she stood in the spotlight with her microphone turned on.

Every seat was taken.

In the broadcasting area, the crew were zooming in on the young woman, "All right, going LIVE 5.........4.........3.........2.........and rolling!!" the cameras were now fixed onto Sakura.

"And now for her hit debut, 'Breakup Part One'," one of the crew members motioned the others to follow in.

Back onstage, Sakura smiled and admired her fans as she spoke out onto her headset, "HELLO EVERYONE!!" to make sure she went past the shouting, "HOW ARE YOU ALL FEELING?? LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!!" Sakura's enthusiasm created her fans' energy rising through the roof.

"_Here it is…a rain-soaked afternoon, but I'm walking the streets alone,_" Sakura began to sing and the crowd went wild, " _Thought I want to be with you and I thought I understood before how falling in love would hurt so much,_" the singer then started to walk up the runway and held her arm up.

"_I understand, but it still hurts.........even now, when we're apart all I can think of is you,_" Sakura then walked slowly back up to the stage and still had her audience's attention, " _No matter what I may try, I just can't seem to do it all.........but I push myself farther because I want to be more than what I am now,_" the gathering below held up their arms up following their singer as she continued to sing.

" _Because I want to grab it and have the ultimate joy! I just can't go on anymore with these feelings I have now because the pain of yesterday has frozen me to this spot,_" she went, " _It's like a labyrinth with no way out that I keep wandering 'round but even if there is no way out, I'm gonna tear it down!!_" Sakura then paused and smiled as she could see that her crowd was satisfied.

"_ There really are no easy victories in this world. If fate turns against you, you just have to stand there and fight it, _" Sakura then began to raise her voice a little higher as she felt the warm light shine on her like a shimmering star, "_ There are times when I'm a coward, and I just want to cry. But instead, I push myself farther because I don't want to feel sad because I know that I will always be the one laughing in the end,_" Sakura finished the ending of her song as the rays of the lights reflected against her glittering gown which illuminated the dark room.

After the first song ended, the throng of fans jumped up with exhilaration and held up their posters saying how they adore her and her music. Right before she began her second song, there was a loud RING!!!!!!!!!!!

RING!!!

Sakura quickly lunged forward with her covers beneath her and then turned off her alarm clock. Her emerald eyes then wandered sleepily around the room and apprehended that it was just a dream of what happened last night and then fell back to sneak another moment of beauty sleep but instead her phone rang. The young woman let out a disappointed grunt and then answered the telephone.

"Oh, hi," Sakura tried to hide a yawn because she had a hard time trying to fall asleep after the her big concert hours ago.

"Hey, how's my girl doing?" the voice on the other end asked. Sakura held the phone to her ear and in her robes, she walked up to the balcony and looked at the scenery of Tokyo, the place she has lived for the past few years after she left her home in Konoha. 

"She's trying to get a good night's sleep, but can't," Sakura laughed as her eyes evaluated the beautiful sight from her room. The trees were as green as ever and the beautiful apartments were near from her penthouse. There was a park nearby with a beautiful water fountain which the waters were reflected from the bright rays coming from the sun.

"Aww.........anyway, are you still up for dinner tonight? I'm finishing up my photo shoot for _Sephora_," the voice said on the other end.

"Yes, I can't wait," Sakura smiled.

"All right, I got to go.........love you," he then hung up with a click.

"Love you too," Sakura whispered as she put the phone back as she got dressed. The doorbell rang and knew that it was the daily newspaper that everyone receives in the city of Tokyo. Without even giving it a look, Sakura hurried out of the door to finish her album recording.

**Tokyo Express**

**Tokyo's Hottest Couple**

_Famous male model Mitsuya Akihiro age 19, is currently seen dating mega platinum singer Haruno Sakura age 18, for nearly two years, which is a miracle because of the model's former relationships with other women. Usually they last for a few months or just a year, but I guess Tokyo had underestimated the shining couple. The two met each other on Haruno Sakura's tour and after that the couple became inseparable. They were reportedly have been seen together at many of the romantic sightseeings and beaches as well as secluded locations. In Mitsuya Akihiro's recent interview with Tokyo's Famous Models, our host Yamamoto Hiro quoted the handsome model, "Haruno Sakura and I have this great relationship and I treasure it. (smiles) She is the best thing that has ever happened to me,"_

_Also, during an exclusive interview with the mega star Haruno Sakura, she was quoted, "Mitsuya Akihiro is hilarious! (laughs) He is pretty unpredictable......you never know what he's up to (blushes) and that is what I like about him," Predicted, the couple will be dining at a romantic restuarant that is going to have its BIG OPENING. It is rumored that Akihiro will propose to Tokyo's Sweetheart._

_Tokyo's Hottest Couple will be continued on page 42B_

A/N: So, how was it?? Anyway, please review!!! Just click that "submit" button.........it's really easy!!

~Eva~


	2. Love is In the Air

A/N: *typing and smiles* I hope that you'll enjoy this story as much as I do!! And I will continue to update on Come Come Paradise!! Read and Review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto except for the ones you've never heard of ^_^

~Love is in the Air~

"Ok, Miss Haruno.........let's start this back to the top," one of the crew members put back on his headphones as Sakura put on hers too.

"_Here it is…a rain-soaked afternoon, but I'm walking the streets alone and I thought I want to be with you and I thought I understood before how falling in love would hurt so much,_" Sakura sang into the microphone while the music was going on in a fast beat.

"_I understand, but it still hurts.........even now, when we're apart all I can think of is you, no matter what I may try, I just can't seem to do it all.........but I push myself farther because I want to be more than what I am now_," Sakura closed her eyes and sang with emotion but then she stopped when she heard some distant voices in her headphones. The crewmen behind the glass window turned off the music and asked what was wrong.

"There's backup singing in this?" Sakura put down her headphones and looked at the lyrics trying to find out if there was even supposed to be backup singing in her song.

"Look, I know that you don't like it.........but you see, your fans want more from you," the crewman said.

Sakura defiantly retorted back at him, "Well if that's what they want, then I'll try harder.........and not just to have singers to back me up," the men behind the window shook their heads.

"Look, let's just get it going, your album is not due until next month.........and we have lots to do," the man said as he put back the headset onto his head, but Sakura went out of her own stall and came out and went towards the window.

"Excuse me.........but in case you didn't understand what I just said, I do not want any backup singers in any of my songs!" Sakura tried to stick to her point but no one would understand her, "when I sing, I expect to have my own originality and creativity instead of having some other people sing for me!!"

"Miss Haruno, your fans want more than just your voice.........they want a.........a blend," the man replied trying to make Sakura to perceive what he has been saying for the past few minutes.

"Well, for you information sir.........I am not going to cooperate with a bunch of men who are going to put fake voices in my song instead of the original singer by itself," Sakura put down her headset and then started for the door, but one of the other men stopped her.

"Fine! Fine! No backup singers, but we really need hits.........and if you can give us a big hit, then we don't need to put any voices in there," he tried to persuade her, and Sakura let out a sigh and went back to her place.

"All right, everything all set?" the man who persuaded her said to the others and they nodded.

If they want a big hit I'll give it to them, Sakura thought.

Sakura put back her headphones on and began to sing where she left off, "_Because I want to grab it and have the ultimate joy! I just can't go on anymore with these feelings I have now because the pain of yesterday has frozen me to this spot,_" she opened her eyes and saw the satisfied looks on her producers.

"_It's like a labyrinth with no way out that I keep wandering 'round but even if there is no way out, I'm gonna tear it down!! There really are no easy victories in this world. If fate turns against you, you just have to stand there and fight it,_" Sakura continued, "_There are times when I'm a coward, and I just want to cry. But instead, I push myself farther because I don't want to feel sad because I know that I will always be the one laughing in the end,_"

"All right, that's a wrap everyone," the man with the sound system concluded and everyone got out of their places and went over to the refreshment table outside.

~*~

"Hey," Akihiro held Sakura's hand in the limousine as they were heading to ATU190 which is going to have its grand opening. Sakura looked up at her boyfriend and smiled away her troubles, "it's those annoying producers, is it?" Akihiro said as if he read her mind.

Sakura looked at her boyfriend and flushed. He had beautiful and shiny black hair that came down just an inch from his shoulder and his eyes were of mahogany brown while his fair complexion and dimples were the catch of his looks on every magazine; and he was also a head taller than her with his broad shoulders to protect her from any harm and his voice was so calm and filled with sincerity that for him to lie, was just impossible to believe.

"It's all right, I got used to it," she shook the feeling away and sat closer to Akihiro and tried to cherish the moment as they were cruising down the street.

"If they do anything that offends you, I'm a call away," Akihiro leaned and kissed her and held Sakura. The couple were caressing each other and were in each other's arms. When they pulled away Akihiro brushed a strand away from Sakura's face, "you look ravishing," he then planted a long kiss on her cheek.

Soon, the limousine came to a halt and Sakura knew that they had arrived at the Grand Opening of ATU190. The door on their left opened and the couple were blinded by the glares of the cameras coming from reporters and the paparazzi. Akihiro came out first in his brand new tuxedo and then held his hand out to escort his companion down the red carpet.

Out stepped a gorgeous Sakura who was in her long and sleek gown that glittered in the moonlight and the flashing of the cameras. Her hair was let down with some hair clips holding back some of her picturesque pink hair. Sakura accepted Akihiro's hand who then led her down the red carpet.

As the couple walked down the aisle, there were reporters trying to get a word from them but were immediately blocked from security guards while the paparazzi were flashing away.

When they got it in, Sakura was marveled by the exquisite sight of its luxurious accommodations set perfectly in their own spaces. The waiter then led them to a fine table with candles lit in the center with brand new eating utensils all set out for the celebrities. Akihiro seated his girlfriend and then headed over to his seat and held out the menu and started going down the list.

"So, how do you like it here?" Akihiro glanced across from him.

Sakura's emerald eyes shone with delight, "It's beautiful!" she looked around her and observed the other couples who were eating their delicious meals while nearby, some violinists were playing some romantic melodies to fit into their dinners.

Akihiro then reached for Sakura's hand and squeezed it, "I'm glad you like it," his chocolate eyes made Sakura drown in them.

Both of them ordered their meals and when the waiter departed, there was a comfortable silence that crept over them. To steal the moment, Akihiro then broke the silence, "Remember the time when we first met?" his smile showed great appreciation and kindness.

Sakura then gave a soft laugh of acknowledgement, "Yes, I still remember the details to it........." Akihiro gave her another squeeze in the hand.

"Yeah, I accidentally ran into you and we had mistaken each other to be normal people, but then you and I found out that each of us were celebrities. At first, I thought that you worked for your producer because you handed him a donut," Akihiro smiled at the thought.

"And also I mistaken you as a clothing designer because you were wearing the brand names and you were holding some of them on your arm," Sakura blushed slightly and Akihiro caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Sakura," he said.

"I love you, too Akihiro," she smiled and her eyes followed him as he got out of his seat and headed toward her.

Akihiro then bent down on one knee and right there, Sakura let out a gasp and she felt hot tears strolling down her cheek. Nearby, the couples were observing them and some old couples held each other and smiled and dreamed of when they were young.

Bent down, Akihiro looked up and gently held Sakura's hand and gave a warm grin which made Sakura bubble up with happiness inside. "Sakura, I've treasured every moment we've spent together.........and I would like that to last as long as I live," Akihiro then reached to his pocket and held out a small case. Sakura's eyes were shocked with joy and tried to sniff away her tears.

"Akihiro............" she whispered as Akihiro opened the case which revealed a glowing white diamond ring.

Akihiro looked up and with sincerity in his brown eyes, he asked Sakura the question he has been longing to ask her.

"Haruno Sakura, will you please make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Akihiro asked.

Tears were streaking down Sakura's cheeks, and with a happy laugh, she nodded and kissed him with some of her wet tears.

"Yes. Mitsuya, Akihiro.........I will marry you," Sakura sniffed back her tears and Akihiro leaned closer and kissed her after he gently slipped the ring onto Sakura's left ring finger.

When the couple kissed, the witnesses clapped and smiled as they congratulated the pair. When the happy couple have finished their superb dinner, they then started for the door.........and Sakura stopped her fiancé.

"Wait," she paused and Akihiro nodded.

"Oh yeah," he held his fiancé's hand and turned the ring so that the rock will be faced down and out of sight so that the ring would look like an ordinary band.

The doors were opened and again, the couple experienced the flashing of the cameras once more. Sakura held Akihiro's hand as they strolled down the red carpet, but their plan to hide the ring didn't work. One reporter then yelled out, "HEY!! WHAT'S THAT BEHIND ON YOUR FINGER???" he blurted out that the two were engaged. When the news spread, there were more shouts coming from everyone and the constant blinking kept on going as the couple hurried into the vehicle to stay away from the mob of fans who were going wild at the news.

By morning, the news was all over Tokyo.

**Tokyo Express**

**Sorry ladies.........he's taken!!!**

_The couple were discovered to be engaged at the opening night of ATU190. As you can see readers, the rumor was predicted right. No plans for weddings have been further heard. Sorry ladies!! Tokyo's hottest male celebrity is taken and happens to be getting married!! Congratulations to the future Mr. and Mrs. Mitsuya Akihiro!!_

_Pictures of the engagement will be seen on pages 23A, 23B, and 23C _^_^

A/N: Review please!!! Just click that "submit" button and write away!!!!


	3. Tokyo's 25 Hottest Stars

A/N: Hey people.................I hope that you liked this Fan Fiction story! ^_^ There are going to be big surprises and don't worry.........Sasuke will come in soon!! *smiles* Happy Reading!!! *reminder* Read and Review!!!

Disclaimer: Leave me alone!!! ^_^

Question: Since Akihiro and Sakura are engaged, how is it going to be a SasuxSaku fiction story?

Answer: Let's just say that life has its own ways............*winks* Happy Reading!!

~Tokyo's 25 Hottest Stars~

"Well thank you very much for your time Akahara Keiko, I do hope that your men's and women's clothing line _Sephora_ will be a blast!" the host Zuki Touya concluded for the time and the audience applauded as the young woman went backstage, "and our last guest of the hour is our mega-platinum star Haruno Sakura!!"

Getting ready backstage, Sakura was given a small mic to attach to her blouse and the cameramen cued her to go up. When she arrived she waved at the viewers as some of them held up posters saying how they adored her music as well as her husband-to-be. ^_^

As she was seated in a comfy red couch, the host greeted her with a friendly smile, "For those of you who had just tuned in, I am Zuki Touya, the host of Tokyo's 25 Hottest Stars Exclusive Interviews with the celebrities, themselves!! Here I have with me, is the heart of Tokyo.........Haruno Sakura!!" the crowd applauded for her as she smiled kindly to the cameras that were a few feet away from the stage.

"So, Miss Haruno.........you seem to have everything going for you, huh?" the host asked politely while everyone listened attentively as the young star started speaking.

"Well, Touya.........may I call you that?" Sakura playfully teased him and the crowd laughed as the host slightly blushed and nodded, "well.........my albumwill be out until next month, and um.........I am currently working on a few other projects, also." Sakura looked at the audience with her happy face.

"Speaking of 'projects' is it true that you and Tokyo's top bachelor are engaged?" Touya asked as he cupped his chin listening to her answer.

Letting out a small laugh Sakura answered, "Yes," she smiled as the crowd went wild and congratulated her. Sakura put her hands up and kindly accepted the crowd's best wishes for Akihiro and her.

"The ladies have been haunting me because they have been going crazy to see the ring that your fiancé gave you," Touya tried to catch a glimpse of Sakura's left hand and Sakura let out a soft chuckle. She then humbly held out her hand and the cameras reeled in to catch a peek at her ring. Just as she had expected, there were women who were cheering for her and some were sitting gloomily in the back.

"Wow, big rock," Touya winked at the camera, "so.........Tokyo's hottest couple are going to get married! Have you two set a date?" the host curiously asked hoping that the answer would earn him big bucks.

"No, we've been busy lately," Sakura apologized.

"Oh, well.........any comments about your album? What does your album mean about dreams coming true?" Touya asked politely.

"My album is basically about if you put your heart to your goals and dreams you will achieve it. And as you are trying to reach that goal, there could be some barriers that could make you underestimate yourself, and that does happen to the youth of society here in Tokyo. And the reason why I made this album was to encourage the youth here that dreams could come true," Sakura informed everyone.

"As you can see, your dreams did come true!" Touya smiled and the viewers laughed with Sakura, "to remind everyone here..........we've heard that you've been nominated for Best Breakout Artist and Best Chemistry," Touya beamed at the cameras while Sakura flushed pink in her pale cheeks.

"Please, Miss Haruno.........could you please tell us something about your fiancé? The women here are growing restless," the listeners nodded their heads in unison.

"He's hilarious...............and very sweet," Sakura blushed at what she was saying because she was basically revealing her feelings on air, "and yes, he is very good-looking (Sakura got claps for that one) and also he is a great person to hang out with, Akihiro..........is basically my best friend," a small tear collapsed from her face and the audience let out an "awwww."

"Well, I think that our time is up for Tokyo's 25 Hottest Stars!! We'll see you next time next week on Channel 85 on Tokyo Entertainment!" the cameras then reeled away closing off and the audience then got out of their seats to greet Sakura before they went out of the door.

~*~

"How many do you have of that one?" Akahara Keiko called out to the cameramen who were snapping pictures at the models, "No, no, no!! Let her wear the purple sash, and not the peachy sarong, because that is for the summer trend!! We're doing Spring Trends!!" The young women stressed out and her assistant gave her a cookie. (A big one) ^_^

"Thank you, Yoko," she thanked her assistant who then headed off to the dressing room to get out the men's clothing for the next model to be seen.

By the time Keiko sat onto her seat, the model approached to the stage in the new clothes she had selected for every model. The shirt was casual with a hint of blue and a shade of a darker blue while the pants were khaki, with a new style on the bottom.

"All right let's start to the top!! Akihiro, give us a more sophisticated yet sexy look," Keiko took a bite out of a cookie as some photographers snapped pictures while Akihiro posed.

"Is this good?" Akihiro pulled up the bottom of his shirt which revealed his six pack and Keiko dropped her cookie and wiped her glasses. 

"Um, ok..........do another round with those, and then we'll see about that," Keiko answered while Yoko picked up the dirty cookie and handed her another cookie. (yum!)

Later, the door opened and Sakura went in marveled by the photographers and her eyes managed to catch a glimpse of her fiancé posing up on Stage 5. She smiled as she went up and then heard yells and remarks coming from the manager/creator of _Sephora_.

The manager had a thick and long purple mane with some of her hair tied back and had her glasses tilted from the day's hard work. She was about Sakura's height, but shorter.........and a little more full in some of the parts of her body. Her voice was sharp in nuance and it could be soft and kind when she is patiently instructing her employees what to do.

When Sakura approached her, Keiko introduced herself just as Akihiro came down and held his fiancée's hand. Akihiro informed his boss that the two were engaged to be married, and Keiko smiled and congratulated her with her best wishes for the two.

"Well, I'll leave you two while I'm going to need another cup of coffee and another serving of chocolate chip cookies to keep me awake. And you do know that the deadline for the photos is next week, and I need originality and creativity. Those are the keywords are the foundation of _Sephora_," Keiko notified them as she walked away.

"Wow," Sakura laughed as Akihiro led her to the refreshment table where he took a bite out of his apple.

"Yes, hard work.........but it pays good money," Akihiro winked at Sakura who blushed before she even had a bite out of a muffin.

"Money is all what matters to you, huh?" Sakura took a bite out of the dessert and Akihiro chuckled.

He cupped her face and looked deeply into her emerald eyes, "You are what matters to me," Akihiro bent closer and kissed Sakura. After that, Akihiro then said to her, "anyway, why don't you and I get out of here for a while.........come on, lunch is on me," Akihiro smiled bearing his pearly white teeth which glistened in the light.

"Sounds tempting, but I have a concert rehearsal..........tonight is a big night for me," Sakura gave her fiancé a peck on the cheek and Akihiro nodded.

"All right, then I'll see you, when I see you," Akihiro embraced Sakura before she left, "I'll call you," he whispered in her ears. Sakura flushed red in her cheeks and then left the building.

A/N: Please Review!!! XD*


	4. Haruno Sakura! LIVE in Concert!

A/N: Hello........................Eva here, *sigh* I hope that you will like it!! Sorry if I didn't update it as soon as I could.........there was a family reunion thing at my cousin's house. My cousin is engaged ^_^ and I really do hope that I will be a bridesmaid *winks*.........enjoy!!

~Eva~

Disclaimer: .........

~Haruno Sakura: LIVE in Concert~

"Lighting on Stage 23!!" one of the men from backstage motioned a signal for the lights to be turned on as Sakura stood in the middle of the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Code Red, and going," the lighting turned into a shade of red which glistened onto Sakura. Someone gave her the signal to start and she began to sing.

"_Look at me, what do you see, of course you didn't realize it when you were with me that I couldn't take it anymore,_" her voice echoed through the spacious concert stage, "_I can't tolerate how you treated me, like dirt, like trash,_" the lighting then turned to a lighter shade of purple which brought out the blouse she was wearing.

"When_ you come home late at night saying 'sorry babe traffic' I ain't buyin it. Everyday I wonder what you're actually doing when I finally found out the truth._" Sakura continued and closed her eyes as she continued to sing with the beat, "_You were cheatin.............on me,_" Sakura then opened her eyes as if she really meant it.

"_With that silly girl you call your 'friend' when you already have someone to confide in............me,_" the young star sang as some of the producers sat below watching the rehearsal, "_But now I realize that it's too late, for us.........for this,_" but before she could continue the lights suddenly got turned off.

"We have a lighting problem, hold up," the men informed the rest while there were some dim light around the stage so Sakura could see where she was going.

"Should we continue?" Sakura cleared her throat as one of the assistants handed her some water.

"No, I think we should call it a day.........the lights need some fixing but I ensure you that it will be ready by tonight," the man went down the stairs with a flashlight in his hand. Sakura nodded and dismissed herself as she put on her pink shades on when she walked out of the door and headed to her convertible.

In the car, Sakura turned on the ignition and turned on the radio to the nearest station. "Thank you for tuning into Greatest Hits 450.7 (GH)" the man talked on the radio

Sakura turned around the corner in her vehicle as she listened to the radio, "Today, we have a caller here.........hello?"

"Hi!! Oh my god!! Are we on air?!!?!?!!!" an uptight voice came on the other end and Sakura smiled as she stopped at a red light.

"Uh, yes.........you're talking on GH LIVE," the DJ informed the caller who then let out a loud scream which startled Sakura as she continued to listen in on the radio.

"May I ask for your name?" the DJ asked.

"Hoshiko.........Adako Hoshiko," the young woman answered.

"Well, Miss Hoshiko.........do you have a special request on what song you would like to hear?"

"Oh yes!! Absolutely, I would like to hear Breakup Part Two!!"

"All right," the DJ then brought out Sakura's song. The celebrity then pushed the pedal when the lights turned green and then cruised down a few streets before her cellular phone rang. Sakura answered her cell phone and smiled when she heard the voice that she has wanted to hear all morning and afternoon.

"Hey," she looked behind her to see if there was any parking.

"How you doing?" Akihiro kindly asked and Sakura said that she was doing fine, "that's good to hear, so how was your rehearsal?"

Sakura pulled into an empty slot and then turned off her engine, "Bad lighting, Cho said that it will be fixed by tonight.........are you going to be there?" The young woman got out of her convertible and brought out her purse as she headed to the building.

"Oh, no.........sorry baby, I have some more shoots to do, I wish I could be there," Akihiro disappointedly answered and Sakura understood.

"I see, well.........when will I see you?"

"Tomorrow, anyway, I have to go, love you........." there was a click on the other phone and Sakura hung up as she opened the door as some friendly secretaries greeted her.

~*~

There were makeup artists helping Sakura with her makeup as one of the costume designers left the singer her dress that she was going to wear for her performance. When they were done, Sakura slipped into the shining dress as some of the men hooked her up with the microphone and the headset.

"Going LIVE, in 5.........4......3......2.......NOW......" the people in the broadcasting room lured into the cameras as Sakura entered into the room full of her adoring fans.

"SAKURA!!! SAKURA!!! SAKURA!!! SAKURA!!!" the wild crowd chanted as Sakura spoke a few words.

"How are you all doing?!?!??!?!" the throng of fans screamed with enthusiasm, "How about a song?" Sakura beamed at the audience as they held up complimenting posters and signs.

" _Here it is…a rain-soaked afternoon, but I'm walking the streets alone, thought I want to be with you and I thought I understood before how falling in love would hurt so much,_" her voice spread through the stage, " _I understand, but it still hurts.........even now, when we're apart all I can think of is you,_" Sakura was marveled by the size of her viewers, "_ No matter what I may try, I just can't seem to do it all.........but I push myself farther because I want to be more than what I am now,_"

" _Because I want to grab it and have the ultimate joy! I just can't go on anymore with these feelings I have now because the pain of yesterday has frozen me to this spot,_" she went, " _It's like a labyrinth with no way out that I keep wandering 'round but even if there is no way out, I'm gonna tear it down!!_" Sakura paused as the music began to pick up the pace.

"_There really are no easy victories in this world. If fate turns against you, you just have to stand there and fight it,_" Sakura went up to the audience and shook some hands here and there, " _ There are times when I'm a coward, and I just want to cry. But instead, I push myself farther because I don't want to feel sad because I know that I will always be the one laughing in the end,_" Sakura then headed back to her original position just as the song came to a close.

The fans screamed with passion and gusto that they could be heard from outside in the parking lot. Sakura gave a big smile and blushed as she thanked her wonderful fans for their support.

The second song then started and Sakura began to sing, " _Can you hear me?_" the fans went wild as they realized that it was their favorite song, "_the sky needs to be blue and clear and the sea needs to be vast...............you need to have a smile on you all the time, or else I'll cry,_" Sakura beamed at the viewers as the cameras rolled in.

" _You don't have to look around anymore, everything is inside these hands and if you feel like crying or running away and forget about happiness,_" Sakura continued while the fans held up their arms and waved, " _sing, lightness was born then darkness was born, the two are one,_"

"_Harmony and telepathy...............can you hear me?_" as the song came to a soft end, the audience gave a loud round of applause as Sakura accepted with gratitude.

After a few more songs, the concert then came to an end with a bunch of fans going wild as their favorite celebrity sang their favorite songs from her album. "Thank you very much!!" Sakura held up her hand thanking her fans for their supporting her ever since she had become a star.

The crowd couldn't stop clapping and many were beaming at her and Sakura flushed in her pale cheeks as the bright lights shone onto her fine complexions. The rays of luminosity reflected onto her bright outfit which set up beautiful sparkles which glimmered in the dim light.

A/N: Please Review!!! Don't worry, Sasuke will come soon!!! ^_^ Peace Out!! Oh and by the way, what is a Mary Sue fiction story? I'm just confused at these stuff.........hehe ^_^

~Eva~


	5. Mystery Man

A/N: *sigh* Why do people review in my other stories but not this one??? *frowns* Anyway, I really do hope that you will review this story.....................even though it may be boring, you have to save the best for last!!! He he............enjoy!! XD*

Disclaimer: I own the characters that you have never heard of.........................XD*

~Mystery Man~

Sakura turned on the ignition and pulled down the window to let the cool air in. The celebrity turned on the radio station GH which was playing an old popular song. The platinum convertible pulled out of the parking lot of her music industry building and then drove on for a couple of blocks until it pulled into another lot.

The pink-haired young woman turned off the ignition and then opened the door and grabbed her purse. She then went into a coffee shop and made way for the closest available table. Sakura set herself down and then pulled out a menu just as a waitress about in her twenties asked her the usual question, "The usual, Sakura?"

With a smile, Sakura nodded and thanked her, "Thank you Yuri, yes the usual, and to go," her friend then departed and Sakura looked around the coffeehouse. It was a well-lit room in a shade of beige and there were fans attached to the ceiling to waft in some cool air to make the customers not hot-headed. ^_^ The windows had shades of a lighter color of brown and Sakura could smell the customer's next order being made.

In just a few minutes, Yuri came back with a cup of cappuccino and a cinnamon roll heated with its special flavor. Sakura thanked her and left her a generous $5.00 tip and then held her order and placed it inside a plastic bag; she then headed for the exit.

Just a few moments after that, her cell phone rang and Sakura answered the call. "Hello? Oh hey, how are you doing? Me? Oh, I'm feeling great. I just came from _Cappricciosa_," Sakura talked onto the cellular phone.

"All right, that's good.....................it's all good, anyway, are you still up for dinner tonight?" Akihiro asked.

"Yeah, I have time.................." Sakura looked up listening to her fiancé's sweet-talk but then she caught a glimpse of a young man staring at her. His black hair was messy but in a good looking way and he had on a leather biker jacket while his body was set on his motorcycle. Unfortunately, he had dark sunglasses on, so Sakura can't tell if he was actually gazing at her. To get away, Sakura turned the other way and answered the phone.

"I love you, very much," Akihiro sweetly told her and Sakura felt her cheeks flush.

"Love you too," Sakura answered back and the mysterious biker still had his eyes on her.

"Ok, well I have a few more photo shoots, and then I will see you as soon as I can, all right? Love you baby," there was a click on the other end and Sakura put her cellular phone in her pocket. Sakura then placed her order to the next seat and opened the door and turned on the ignition. The silver vehicle then headed straight down a few streets until it reached a large plaza where many of the best clothes are sold there.

Sakura then went inside and headed toward the first store available. She looked through some racks and then found a gorgeous dress that was a pale pink color with staggering lengths that was cropped at the bottom with pink floral patterns. After a few shopping moments, Sakura headed to the register and the person rang the price. The celebrity then paid for her outfits and then with two shopping bags in her hands, she headed to the next store.

As Sakura was looking for some shoes, her emerald eyes landed on a little girl who was alone in a stool staring at her. The little girl had long black hair with a few hairclips to hold back her bangs. Her chocolate brown eyes made Sakura smile with adoration for the little girl.

"Are you lost?" the little girl nodded and Sakura held the little hand and led her outside where other people were walking around with bags in their arms. Later, Sakura saw a woman in her thirties heading toward her.

"Keila!!!!" the woman embraced her little daughter and the girl smiled.

"Mommy, sister Sakura helped me," (I think that is how you call them...........in a polite way, like Sister so and so) Keila pointed at Sakura who received many thanks from her mother.

Later, when the girl and her mother left, Sakura went back into the store and received her bags and started to exit the plaza. As she walked outside, Sakura turned around and saw that the mysterious biker had assumedly followed her. To ignore him, Sakura continued walking and one of the managers greeted her.

"Thank you for shopping at La Place Aoyama, please come back again," his merry voice said. Sakura then went to the parking lot and started to head for her car. Before she approached her car a few guys came toward her and Sakura could tell that they were drunk.

"Well, what do we have there guys?" his bad breath made Sakura choke with fear as one of the other guys grabbed her bags.

"Looks like a couple of hundred bucks in there, huh?" he handed it to his other friends while Sakura tried to make an exit from them.

"Hey, you're not going to go yet," the tallest guy seemed to be the leader warned her, "we're not done yet," he looked to the others who then gave an evil grin. Sakura let out a small gasp and before she could run, the two guys grabbed her wrists and the tallest one covered her mouth before she could make a yell.

"You seem too pretty to stop gazing at," at this Sakura thought of the biker, and then she knew that the biker told them to get her. Fear was streaming through her body, and thoughts swarmed into her mind.

"So, just give me a kiss, and then we will let you go," the tallest one smiled revealing yellow stained teeth. Sakura shook her head furiously and tried to break their grasp, but they restrained her.

"HEY!!" a deep voice came from behind them, "have your mothers taught you anything about how to treat girls?"

The guys turned her around and Sakura's emerald eyes were dilated when they managed to land on the biker who stood in front of him. "Let her go," he simply said.

"And if we don't?" one of the two guys said. The mysterious biker had his hands in his pocket and his black hair shone in the broad daylight.

"Then you will have to deal with me," the biker brought out a small blade and its sharp edge shimmered in the light. Sakura froze in sight.

"Is this guy crazy?? Why would he use a knife to save me??" Sakura thought in her mind while she felt shaking coming from the hands of the two guys who have restrained her.

"Guys, let's go," the tallest one seemed to be frightened of the blade and then his followers tagged along as they ran down the street leaving an astonished Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe what just had happened and she felt a little woozy and she didn't have any strength in her legs and before she hit the ground, the biker ran over and caught her in his arms. Her weak body was in his arms and Sakura could smell his cologne..........................it was a minty scent.

"Are you ok?" the young man asked as he brushed some of her hair from her face.

"Who......................who are you?" Sakura weakly responded. But before he answered, Sakura fainted leaving the biker to hold her.

A/N: *smile* So how was that? REVIEW!!!!


	6. My Affectionate Fiance

A/N: Hey!!!! Eva here...I finally updated after like how many days?? ^_^ Sorry, my laziness has taken over me for the past few days and weeks, because of all the registration forms for high school. *sigh and looks over the pile of papers* I need to sign like how many papers? and cards? *pouts* Anyway, I hope that you guys all had a great summer!! Summer is going to end...and I will not be able to update that much...*frown* but *smile* I will try my best!!! Please enjoy and R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I DO own the characters that YOU have NEVER heard of...^___^

~My Affectionate Fiancé~

**Tokyo Express**

**Shining Star Just Lost her Shine...But Her Mystery Man Is Definitely Glowing!!**

_A few days ago our megastar was shopping at La Place Aoyama, the place where most of our celebrities can be seen!! It seems that she was pretty occupied of bringing a young girl back to her mother, that she was almost harassed by a few drunken men who have been observing her from a distance. But from what our reporters and witnesses had reported...there was a young man who intervened the fight. About 6 feet tall with a built frame, with those gleaming black onyx eyes and his flowing black hair...he saved Haruno Sakura. However, we were unfortunate and unable to give you any further information on our Mystery Man...if you have any information regarding the event...or even better...the mystery man, please contact Tokyo Express immediately._

_(854) 843-6702. Thank you for your attention._

Outside of the hospital, the young biker crumpled up the paper and threw it to the closest wastebasket near him. He still had his sunglasses on and caught a glimpse of a window on the fifth floor; and then a limousine briskly pulled up the sidewalk, and reporters quickly passed the biker to flash pictures of the celebrity.

From what the biker had seen, the celebrity was a well-dressed young man whose black hair glistened in the daylight and about his height. The model looked at his observer who was at a corner, and the biker then turned away kicking a can on the way.

Akihiro then proceeded to the entrance with a thousand fans crying out his adoring name, with security guards trying to restrain them from getting to close to the model. The star headed to a counter and asked the nurse where Haruno Sakura's room is. The nurse gladly walked him to her room, and then gave him a pat on the back before leaving him in the hallway. 

Akihiro turned on the doorknob and then looked around the spacious room. There was an opened window of a beautiful view of the faraway mountains and the wind was blowing from outside leaving the curtains to be flowing like the branches of a tree. His chocolate brown eyes then managed to catch a glimpse of an unconscious pink-haired girl in a bed. The idol looked at her brainwaves and could tell that she was fine, he then went over and pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"Hey, baby..." Akihiro greeted her as he held her cold hand in his. Those eyes of his looked dearly at his fiancée whose long hair was wilted like a dying flower, and her face was pale and those lips of hers were of a lighter fade of her usual color. Akihiro leaned closer and then planted his lips onto hers, and then he felt Sakura's hand move in his, "You're awake," Akihiro smiled while Sakura looked around.

"Where...am I?" Sakura tried to get up, but Akihiro gently held her down to prevent any further damage...if she had any wounds. Her emerald green eyes looked around the room, and Sakura was surprised that she was in a hospital room, "what happened? What am I doing here?" thoughts were swarming in her head, and Akihiro tried to calm her down explaining the whole story.

"It's ok, the we've got the best doctors here in Tokyo...just relax in your comfortable bed," Akihiro kissed her now warm hand. Sakura beamed at him and then softly squeezed his hand just when the door opened.

"Ahh, Miss Haruno...I see that you woke up," the doctor came towards them evaluating the clipboard held to his hand, "you have great brainwaves, and you have no wounds...you are a very lucky young lady. In these cases, the women wouldn't normally survive from that horrible attack, and you should be thankful...and be sure to count our blessings," the physician informed her that she could depart from the hospital if she had an escort.

A/N: Count your blessings!!! ^_____^ from Eva.

"I can bring her home, Doctor," Akihiro stood up and the doctor nodded in agreement.

"Well, then...if you will excuse me, I have other patients to go to, have a good day Miss Haruno and..." the doctor looked at Akihiro, " ah, and Mr. Mitsuya," he smiled.

"Ok, are you ready?" Akihiro held out his hand to Sakura after the doctor left the room. Sakura put hers into his and nodded with certainty.

~*~

Sakura sat comfortable on the couch in her living room, and she closed her eyes smelling the aroma of the delicious dinner that Akihiro was cooking up. Her pink hair was in her normal state, and her face was blushing pink from the love of Akihiro. 

"Dinner is ready," Akihiro bowed down as if he was a little boy bowing down from a performance, and Sakura smiled as she clapped for Akihiro.

"Thank you, Akihiro," Sakura got up and Akihiro escorted her to the dinner table where Sakura gasped at the sight of their meals. There were already two plates with their eating utensils set up, with candles flaming brightly in the middle with rose petals around them.

"And now, for the appetizer," Akihiro handed her a plate of a portion of the appetizer, and Sakura took a bite out of it. Sakura looked at her fiancé and then all of a sudden, the young biker's face replaced Akihiro's and then Sakura looked away and when she looked back at Akihiro, his face was normal.

"Delicious," Sakura smiled as she took another bite out of the food, "why am I thinking of that biker?" she thought as Akihiro brought out the main course. The scrumptious smell of the soup tried to bring Sakura to think of the future and not of that young man who had saved her, "wow, this is good! When did you learn to cook? You never told me that," Sakura took another sip from the spoon as Akihiro sat down.

"I wanted to surprise you," Akihiro winked at her, and Sakura laughed as the two just gazed at each other like two teenagers hopelessly in love, "...have...have you...have you ever seen the young man who had saved your life?" Akihiro curiously asked.

"Yes, I guess," Sakura shrugged her shoulders and then Akihiro got up and went over to Sakura. He then gently pulled her up and then led to the balcony by the living room, "wait, what about dessert?" Sakura asked.

"It can wait," he then took one of Sakura's hand and held it up and held her waist with the other. Sakura pulled in closer while the two of them were dancing on the balcony. Sakura placed her head on his shoulder and then smelled the cologne on him.

"I love you," Akihiro cupped her face and looked into those dreamy green eyes, and Sakura looked at him as the of them kissed. When they pulled away from the kiss, Sakura blinked her eyes and then saw the young biker in Akihiro's place, and then with another blink, everything was back to normal.

"Me, too," Sakura said, "what is wrong with me??" she thought, "am I hallucinating??" Sakura thought again as the couple danced together slowly in the moonlight. Akihiro then twirled Sakura on the balcony and the girl's pink hair twirled along with her dress and when they pulled in, they shared a long kiss.

A/N: REVIEW!!! ^_^


	7. Joyride

A/N: Hey everyone...how are you all doing? ^_^ It can be really confusing when you're starting two stories at once...hehe, and that one of them is more successful than the other. *sigh* I wonder why...oh well!! Now, people instead to keep you all on your toes...a good feeling isn't it...I have made something up. Now, summer is still here...I'll try to update as soon as possible, but if my fanfic isn't finished by when school starts, my updating will be slow...because I will be a freshman. *whoo hoo* And yes, there will be lots of adjusting to the schedules, teachers, new faces, new friends...and worst of all: tests, exams, and loads of endless hours of homework. *frown* but, *smile* I will still update...if I have the time!! ^_^

~Eva~

Disclaimer: I own the characters that you have never heard of...^_^

~Joyride~

"Ok, that's a wrap everyone...Miss Haruno, we'll meet back here for your rehearsal for tomorrow night's awards night, all right?" the producers informed the star, who nodded in acknowledge. When everyone left the stage and the area, Sakura headed out of the door to wait for her limousine to pick her up.

A few minutes passed by, and Sakura glanced at her watch on her left wrist and it displayed 3:00 PM on it and she sighed. The sun shone on her, while Sakura had her pink shades on and she had her pink mane held back in a ponytail. Vehicles bypassed her and the celebrity was still waiting for her ride.

Later, tired of waiting, Sakura decided to hit her cell phone to see if her driver was all right. Receiving no answer on the phone, Sakura then decided to head back to the building, but the sound of a motorcycle stopping near her at the sidewalk, made her pause. Sakura turned around and nearly fainted right there. It was him.

The biker took off his helmet and held it to his side while the other hand was on the grip. His black hair flowed with the cool breeze and his eyes were as black as the night, while he was all dressed in black. (Go on and drool, ladies!! ^_^) His pale skin was as white as now, and his lips were shaped perfectly for the most perfect kiss. The young man and Sakura locked eyes for a moment ignoring the people staring at them as they passed by.

"You need a ride?" the young man held another helmet that was behind him and held it out to her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura curiously asked with her eyes on the red helmet that was right in front of her.

((Take it Sakura...TAKE IT!! DAMMIT TAKE IT!!! WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?? HE'S HOT!! DON'T DENY THAT!!))

"Well, I was cruising down the street and then I came across a beautiful young woman like you waiting for a ride, you need one?" Sakura was surprised that the guy in front of her was patient for her answer; they could be staring at each other for hours and Sakura didn't have to give him an answer, and yet...he will still wait.

((TAKE IT...MY PRECIOUS...TAKE IT FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!! JUST ADMIT IT SAKURA, HE LOOKS BETTER IN BIKER WEAR THAN YOUR PATHETIC FIANCE DOES...JUST TAKE IT!!!))

Sakura tried to resist the temptation, but her emerald eyes were still on the young man...and he was still holding out the helmet to her. "I do need a ride," she thought and then she received the helmet and before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around his waist as the momentum of the motorbike drove them away.

"Hold on," the young biker told her as Sakura sat closer to him as they passed everything that was in their way. At an impulse, Sakura rested her head on the rider's back and her eyes looked at the things they passed by. Her hair was let down and it trailed behind her as it danced in the wind.

Sakura closed her eyes and a great feeling resided inside of her...everything was going so fast, and for the first time in her life, she felt great energy in herself. Excitement and the sense of adventure was inside of Sakura...never had she ever felt that in her life. 

She felt free.

Free

Free as the wind that blows gently against her hair.

Free as how the wild horses run unreservedly through the lush green pastures.

Just free

Sakura then looked at the biker and then he unexpectedly asked her, "Enjoying the ride?" his voice was loud because of the loud noise coming from the motorcycle.

She then yelled back, "It's great!! Just turn over here at the left!!" she directed him to her penthouse apartment. As they turned to the left, Sakura gripped tightly to the young man and held onto him. Much to her surprise, the motorcycle then came to a pause, and the singer realized that they had arrived at her residence.

"We're here," he spoke in his normal voice as the loud noise subsided. Before setting foot on the cement sidewalk, Sakura looked at her watch and it said 3:10 PM. Disappointed by the slow time, Sakura looked at her house, and then at the young man who was facing her.

"You live here, don't you?" his onyx eyes glanced at the beautiful peach apartment.

"Yes, it's just that...it's too early," Sakura tried to sound reasonable and surprisingly, the young biker then turned on the bike, "Wait!! What are you doing?"

"If it's too early, then for the time being...let's explore," the biker winked at her and Sakura slightly flushed pink in her cheeks. Without resisting, Sakura then wrapped her arms around his waist and the bike drove off.

The motorcycle then cruised down the street, and people stopped to see who was accompanying the biker. Sakura then let out a small gasp as the bike then traveled to a distant part of where she lived. The pink-haired young woman had her mouth opened in astonishment.

Her emerald green eyes gazed at the beautiful pasture beside them, as the bike drove through on the other side where there wasn't grass. "Where is this place??" Sakura yelled out the question for him.

"It's Yokohara Park!!" he told her as Sakura looked at the pasture, that had a long fence bordering from the street and the park.

"A park?? It looks like a field!!" Sakura was delighted and elated when she caught sight of horses running beside them, as if racing Sakura and the biker to the other side. There were a variety of different breeds that were racing at the other side of the fence. Brown-spotted, black stallions, mustangs, and many more...Sakura couldn't believe it.

"I've lived in Tokyo for so long, and yet I didn't bother going out here in the countryside," Sakura thought to herself...and she wondered if Akihiro would bother bringing her here. The superstar would love to be married right there in the pasture with a beautiful view of the mountains in the far distance, and horses running wild near.

By then, time passed by quickly and soon it was nightfall. The motorcycle then stopped at Sakura's driveway and the young woman took off her helmet and handed it to the driver. The young man took off his helmet and Sakura felt herself melt at the sight of him.

"Thank you for the ride, I really did appreciate it," Sakura thanked him as she smiled. Before she could arrive at the entrance, the young man then stopped her.

"Wait!" Sakura stopped in her tracks and then turned around.

"You never told me your name." the guy smiled.

"Haruno Sakura," the pink-haired young woman blushed.

"Sakura...I like it," the young man put on his helmet and turned on the motorbike; before he drove on, Sakura stopped him also.

"Wait! You never told me your name, too," Sakura stopped him.

The young biker flipped up the plastic visor (I don't know how to call it, but when you have a biker helmet, there is a plastic clear view where you can see right through...and well the guy flipped it opened, ^_^) and then looked at Sakura for a moment.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he smiled at her and then drove off down the street. At he driveway, Sakura just stood there smiling with her cheeks blushing pink.

"Sasuke...I like it," she whispered as she headed for the door. Behind her, the moon glistened in the moonlight...and a shooting star appeared through the sky.

A/N: Please review!! ^_^


	8. Tokyo Entertainment Awards

A/N: Hey people...Eva here!! So, how are you?? My internet has been down lately...and my computer is new...sniff sniff. *pouts* Oh yeah!! I have these cool songs that I really do recommend all of you do download!! ((Many thanks to Mrs. Kusanagi!!! ^_^ lub u)) The artists are from Utada Hikaru and Ayumi Hamasaki!!!! (( Starry Night, First Love, We Wish, Simple and Clean)) ~~~~ These songs I really recommend you to hear first!!! Anyway, I really do hope that you will enjoy this chapter *smile* R+R!!! Happy Reading!! ^_^

P.S. First Love by Utada Hikaru is like my own theme song for Sasuke and Sakura!! And also the music sheet so I can play it on the piano..hehe, I know that it's weird...but it's cool that you have like a love theme song for each and every couple...cuz the lyrics do fit well!! And so, if there are any steamy and intimate chapters of them...have the song in your head...it really lifts up the mood..!! Hehe...anyway, read and review!!!

((Many thanks to Mrs. Kusanagi!!)) ^_^

~Eva~

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you have never heard of...^_^

~Tokyo Entertainment Awards~

A long luxurious limousine slowly cruised down the boulevard and gracefully stopped to an area with a throng of fans anxious to see their favorite celebrities. Big and buff security guards tried to restrain the avid fans from crossing the "STAY BEHIND THIS LINE" sign. Music from various artists played in the background as the paparazzi held onto their cameras to take fresh snapshots of the high profile guests that will be arriving soon.

"SAKURA!! AKIHIRO!! CAN YOU SIGN US AN AUTOGRAPH?!?!?!? OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS LOOK CUTE TOGETHER!!! SAKURA, OVER HERE!!! AKIHIRO, YOU'RE SOOO HOT!!!" were the common words that emerged from their fans' mouths as the couple held hands walking casually down the red carpet.

Sakura eventually paused her stroll to sign some autographs for her devoted fans while Akihiro allowed some girls take pictures of them together. While some male fans made an attempt to lock lips with the adored pink-haired singer, and some security guards intercepted their try. ^_^ Screams and chaos spread through the red carpet as other celebrities approached the red carpet with their escorts and sweethearts.

In a few minutes the grand entrance opened and every eager fan...and the dazzling celebrities entered into the room. The spacious area was filled with seats that were the color of red which correlated with the lush red carpet that extended throughout its path. There was an enormous stage that was half the size of an ice skating rink ((hehe)) and there were multiple aisles leading up to the rostrum. On top of the stage there was a huge banner decorated in scripted with these words: **The Tokyo Entertainment Awards**.

One by one each seat was filled as the stars sat in the front while the rest of the non-famous people sat in the other luxurious seats in the back. When everyone was settled, the stage then let out a surprising introduction to the awards by having small fireworks appear in the air and then disintegrate into the ground. ((Don't worry, it's safe...I think ^_^))

Everyone gave an applause marveled by the sight of the fireworks and then the host for the awards emerged from the side door in a fine and polished tux with his black hair gelled back. He approached to the microphone and smiled pearly white to the audience. "Hello, my name is Zuki Touya, and welcome to the Tokyo Entertainment Awards," he held out his hand and showed the marvelous area that surrounded him, receiving claps in return.

"As for tonight, we have our favorite stars in this very room," he pointed to the seats that celebrities have resided in for the night, "and as well as performances from our platinum mega-hit star, Haruno Sakura," when he mentioned her name...there was a huge round of applause and commendation from the avid fans.

"And also as a bonus...there will be a mini-fashion show for all of you guys...brought to you by _Sephora_!!" the host then continued, "and for our first guest appearance to present an award, give it up for Tokyo's Best Actress, Yamamoto Yoko!!" some of her fans stood up to honor her arrival with some claps correlating with the event.

The actress appeared in an extravagant shimmering golden gown with a gold choker to accessorize with her outfit. Her brown hair was held down as her beautiful long mane went down below her shoulders ending with curls with a golden barrette to hold some of it back. "How are you all doing tonight?" her voice echoed softly in the spacious area around her, "How many here cannot go to the theatres without having a bucket of popcorn with them?" her mahogany eyes eyed her fans, while there were some laughter in the background as well has hands raised.

"Well, I happen to be one of those people...as you can see popcorn is the prime food that goes with watching a movie, and for me...popcorn equals good movie...and as for tonight's first award...meet the nominees for Best Movie of the Year," she looked up on top of the stage and there was a huge screen and then it had a little presentation.

"First nominees for Best Movie of the Year," the screen showed, "_Into the Forest_, _Remember the Fall Autumn_, _O'er the Human Mind_, _ Nightlife_, and _Animation at Its Best,_" there was an applause after the presentation. And Yoko smiled, "And the award for Best Movie of the Year goes to..." she casually opened the envelope that was ready in her hands.

"O'er the Human Mind!" after she said that, the audience clapped as the cast of the movie went up to receive their award.

"First of all, we would like to thank you all....the fans and the director, Yoshi Hanna...thank you! Have a good night!" the cast thanked the audience as they exited to their left escorted by Yamamoto Yoko.

And then later, another presenter came out from the other exit with an award in her hand, "The nominees for Best Model of the Year," she pointed to the screen.

"The nominees for Best Male Model of the Year..._Saluki Toji_, _Adachi Kokoro, Mitsuya Akihiro, Armano Satoshi,_" the screen displayed the various models.

"And the awards go to...Mitsuya Akihiro!!!" with that award, passionate fans got up from their seats to honor the hottie as he received a kiss from his fiancée before approaching to the stage.

"Thank you," he thanked the presenter, "First of all...I would like to thank my love, Haruno Sakura...baby I love you," and there were approving screams following that, "And second, I would like to thank my boss, Akahara Keiko and also _Sephora_ for giving me this wonderful experience as a model," he received a nod from his boss, "And lastly...I would like to thank my fans...who can live without them?" the audience clapped and some girls in the back whooped for him before he left the stage with the presenter.

Later, a few awards have been given to Best Score, Comedy Choice, Best Leading Actor, Best Leading Actress, Supporting Actor, Supporting Actress. For the next award, the host Zuki Touya came on to the stage to present the nominees. "This is probably the award that everyone have been waiting for...Best Chemistry/Couple in Tokyo," the throng of young males and females went wild for that one. ^_^

"The nominees for Best Chemistry/Couple in Tokyo are _Mitsuya Akihiro and Haruno Sakura _((Lots of screams for that one, hehe))_ Ojo Kiko and Mori Kaede, Chung Hina and Shim Akane,_" the screen displayed them.

Zuki Touya then read out the winners, "Oh...hehe...who would have thought of that? The future Mr. and Mrs. Mitsuya!!" Sakura and Akihiro stood up and held each other's hand when they got up to the stage.

Akihiro held the award in his hand while Sakura held the microphone, "Wow...hey Akihiro look at this," she showed the award to Akihiro, " Um...thank you for the award...and also I would like to thank the fans for voting us as the best couple," she laughed when these girls stood up giving her a thumbs up.

"We're popular, eh Sakura?" he teased her on the microphone, "I love you, Sakura," the crowd went wild when they witnessed the couple lock eyes.

"I love you too, Akihiro," he held her face gently and then kissed her onstage while there were flashing of cameras coming from the fans...but were later confiscated. ^_^ ((No filming allowed in awards..hehe))

A half hour later, many awards have been given to their selected celebrities. The host, Zuki Touya went up to the microphone to introduce the last performance of the night, "Miss Haruno Sakura performing A friend Is..." he motioned the fans to the stage behind him and Sakura came out into the spotlight in a dazzling red gown that accentuated with her pink hair.

"_A friend is not just someone who hangs out with you every single hour of the day, but someone to share your utmost secrets with,_" the slow beat allowed some of the fans to hold up lighters and swayed it in a continuous motion," _Like your other hand, the two of you work together...slapping some obstacles that come your way,_"

Sakura then smiled as she held the microphone to her mouth, "_A friend is like your brother and sister where you can share and cherish times together like a family, with memories to think of in the end,_" she closed her eyes and continued, "_A friend comforts you and lends you a shoulder to cry on instead of shunning you out in shame and despair_," she opened her eyes and her emerald eyes could witness a whole bunch of lighters in the back moving in a continuous motion.

"_A friend doesn't criticize you, but also has the patience to teach you how to correct your own mistakes,_" her voice echoed through the stage, "_Someone that you can talk to whether its online, on the phone, and a friend usually reminds you that you are a special person who deserves more_,"

There was then a pause in the middle until she was cued to sing, "_A friend doesn't laugh at you, but with you.....and a friend will do his or her very best to cherish every moment the two of you can get a chance together,_" she smiled before she resumed back to her singing, "_A friend isn't one who showers you with gifts, but also showing what matters in the heart,_" 

Sakura then repeated the chorus once again. When the song ended, Sakura then told the audience, " And those of you who have heard this very song, reflect on yourselves and wonder if that person is that true friend that you have been searching and waiting all your life for," In response, her fans made the room full of energy before she exited to backstage.  
  


The next presenter then proceeded to the stage and smiled to the audience, "Let's see...there are many hot guys out there, huh?" the audience laughed with the presenter, "Let's see who are our nominees for Hottest Male,"

The screen then displayed the nominees, "The nominees for Hottest Male is_...Mitsuya Akihiro _((there was applause for that one ^_^)) _Adachi Kokoro, Armano Satoshi, Shiba Shiko,_" the presenter then opened the envelope and slowly read out the winner.

"Mitsuya Akihiro!!" Akihiro got out from his seat and held out his hand thanking his devoted fans as he made way for the stage in his sleek black tux, with his black hair flared back. (Kind of like Sasuke's...get ready to drool girls!! ^_^)

"Wow," Akihiro flushed red, "Thank you...again...for this awesome award, I guess good looks can pay well, haha just kidding," he smiled, "Anyway, thank you for voting for me as the Hottest Male, I really do appreciate it..." he held up the award as he departed as some girls in the back screamed with delight.

Zuki Touya then came onto the stage with his hands behind his back, "As the awards night come to an end, we have one final award to conclude this evening," he motioned the screen to activate the next award.

"The nominees for Best Breakout Artist, _Utada Hikaru, Ayumi Hamasaki, Haruno Sakura, Shing Umeko,_"

A/N: I do not own Utada Hikaru and Ayumi Hamasaki...they are nonfictional. ^_^ ((I like their songs, though))

"Zuki Touya then opened the envelope and read out the winner, "Haruno Sakura!" Sakura got up from her seat and her fiancé gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading up to receive her award. 

Sakura let out small laugh when her fellow celebrity friends stood up to acknowledge her presence and award, "Whoa...I'm on fire tonight, haha," her fans clapped with approval, "Well...I would again like to thank my devoted fans...I love you guys!! And also for Akihiro, I love you very much!" Before she departed a flashback from the joyride with Sasuke flashed in her head. She shook the image out of her mind and smiled as she exited to her left.

"Well, that concludes tonight's Tokyo Entertainment Awards!! Have a safe drive home, and good night!!" Zuki Touya concluded the event while the audience tried to find their way out of the room.

A/N: *whew* That was a long chapter...full of awards, hehe...anyway, please review!! I think I deserve a little something from the long chapter...hehe ^_^

~Eva~


	9. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

A/N: *waves my hand* Hello!! *sweat drop* It's been a great summer...and school is going to start soon, with all those annoying teachers and rivals who think they can do better than you...and also the exams. ((FINALS!!)) Since I'm going to be a freshman at nigh school...I can guarantee you all that I will get lost on campus...it's BIG!! ^_^ Anyway, when school starts (September 4) I will not be able to update as often...but probably once a week...so remember that, just in case you think, "When will Lakergurl262 ever update??" He he...happy reading!! Oh yeah, be sure to read my new story, "Dangerously Sixteen," and please read and review!! Reviews let me know that people are actually reading them...and it keeps my stories going...R+R!!

~Eva~

Disclaimer: I own the characters that you have never heard of. ^_^

~Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous~

"Good, good!! Now put your hands there...ahh!! ((Don't think THAT way you guys..hehe ^_^)) Good Sakura!!" the photographer snapped pictures of Sakura in her summer wear, "this is definitely big bucks here, give me more...yes, yes!!" he continued to take photos of the celebrity. When the photographer was finished, Sakura then headed over to the refreshment table to get a cup of coffee. As the pink-haired girl took her first sip of the drink, two hands covered her eyes.

"Akihiro?" Sakura turned around and beamed at the person she loved.

"Good guess," Akihiro helped himself with a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee, "Hm, this is good...you should try it," he tore off a piece of the muffin and handed it to Sakura. Instead of taking it, Akihiro kindly fed it to her like a baby.

"So, how was your photo shooting? Hopefully not stressful," Akihiro laughed while Sakura pinched him playfully, "ok, ok!! You win...anyway, you want to go now?" Sakura nodded and told him to wait for her to get dressed.

A few minutes later, Sakura then walked hand in hand with Akihiro toward his vehicle which was parked in front of the building. Akihiro turned on the ignition and the car then cruised down the street which passed a few stores before it pulled up in a parking lot of a huge plaza.

"Here it is, O.Z.O.C," Akihiro opened the door for Sakura and the couple walked toward the shopping center. There was a huge fancy fountain where people were tossing in some coins, and there were many windows and doors that were transparent so you could see the inside from the outside.

The lovebirds shopped for awhile, and when they were finished Akihiro led Sakura to an ice cream parlor. "Two Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream Cones, please," he politely made his order while the man scooped the dessert onto two cones.

"Thank you," Sakura thanked Akihiro when he handed her the ice cream. The two then walked together toward the fountain and sat on the side. "Yum, this is delicious," she took her last bite and then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, then I'll get you another one," Akihiro offered her another ice cream cone, but Sakura repudiated the offer kindly. Sakura flushed red in her cheeks as her green eyes wandered over the place. It finally managed to land on a few kids who were goofing around the water fountain.

"Come on, I want a coin, too!!" the littlest one begged his mother for a coin.

"No, honey...ask your brother, I gave him three," the mother tried to calm her baby as her second youngest child went over to his older brother.

"Sakura?" Akihiro waved a hand in front of her and Sakura snapped out of her gaze.

"Huh, oh yeah..." she smiled as Akihiro went over to the trash bin to throw away the napkins.

"You want to go?" Akihiro held the shopping bags and escorted his fiance to the convertible. 

A few minutes later, Akihiro kissed Sakura goodbye before she went into her penthouse. When she went in, she dropped her stuff on the couch that was the nearest to her and then headed to the kitchen. Sakura opened the refrigerator and got out a container with some noodles she had made that morning. The celebrity placed it into a microwave and then turned it on before heading to the living room.

She plopped herself onto the couch and turned the television and flipped through some channels. Later, the microwave had finished heating up her meal, and Sakura left the television on as she headed over to the kitchen.

"_It is still unknown to that man who had rescued Haruno Sakura, reporters have some little evidence to discover his true identity, but for now...his identity will remain unknown for now,_" Sakura turned off the television and went over to the dinner table and looked out at the window. 

It was a clear view of Tokyo from her balcony, and Sakura let out a sigh. "I need some air," she whispered. Before taking a bite out of her dinner, she ran to her bedroom to change into her swimsuit and then walked out of the door.

She wrapped a towel around her waist and walked in a relaxed manner in her flip-flops, before she entered the pool, she carefully put a toe into the water. "Cold," Sakura alleged as she slowly let herself go down into the water by going down the steps. Sakura made sure she put on her goggles beforehand and then swam her first lap.

After a few laps in the swimming pool, Sakura quickly went over to the chair where her towel was to take a few drinks of water. When she was finished Sakura dived into the pool and swam another few laps, a few breaststrokes and freestyles, and also a butterfly. While she was doing her backstroke, she looked to her left and realized that the gate was opened. Sakura thought to herself that she remembered the gate being closed before she swam.

To check it out, Sakura again, got out of the pool and closed the gate herself. When she turned around Sakura let out a scream because there was a tall dark figure in front of her. A silhouette. It was coming in the direction of her.

When the figure stepped into the dim light, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Hi," he simply greeted her. Sakura looked at what he was wearing, his normal biker attire.

"Hi," Sakura responded back while the two walked back to the pool. They then sat down by the pool lifting their feet and placing it into the cool water. There was a moment of silence until Sakura asked him, "so...what made you come here?"

"Well, I decided to come here...for a swim," Sasuke smiled, but Sakura knew that he was lying. Sakura then shivered a little and Sasuke offered her his leather jacket to keep her warm.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, and Sasuke flushed pink in his cheeks.

"If you say that you came here for a swim...then why are you still in your clothes?" Sakura gently poked his leather jacket and Sasuke looked away as if he was trying to make up an excuse.

"Ok, ok...you want me to tell you the truth?" Sakura nodded, "ok, I can't swim, so I didn't come here to swim," his black onyx eyes gazed into the jade green eyes of Sakura's. The pink-haired girl started to laugh.

"What? What's funny?" Sasuke questioned the amused girl he was sitting next to, and then he blushed slightly and smiled, "is it because you've never seen or known a guy that can't swim, huh?"

"Well, hehe..." Sakura covered her mouth to stop her from laughing and she caught a glimpse of Sasuke smiling, "Come on," Sakura slapped him on the back jokingly, but too hard that Sasuke fell into the 9 feet side, which was the part they were putting their feet in.

Sasuke was faced down on the water and Sakura just sat there, "Come on Sasuke!! Swim, I know that you can swim...so don't be a liar," she joked as she glanced at the non-swimming figure. A gasp came out of Sakura's mouth as she immediately jumped into the pool and swam over to him. She grabbed the lifeless body and turned it over, so he was floating the right way, with his face up.

"Oh my god, oh my god!! I'm so sorry!!" Sakura held his nose and tried to find some rhythm of breathing from his mouth.

No breathing

Sakura then started to worry, and before she did mouth-to-mouth, the body then moved and pushed her underwater. When her head came to the surface her emerald green eyes witnessed Sasuke laughing his head off in the water. "That wasn't funny!" she wiped the water off of her face, and before she knew it, Sasuke swam over to her.

They were face-to-face and the two gazed at each other for awhile. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned in but Sasuke pushed her head underwater with Sakura waving her arms everywhere. When she came up to the surface she shoved Sasuke under the water in return, "Take that!"

Soon, the two were struggling with each other in the water, throwing water fights, and wrestling. ((Geez, Sakura ^_^)) Sakura and Sasuke reached the 3 feet area in the pool, and their bodies were wet and close to each other. They were face to face and Sakura could tell that Sasuke was surprised from the fight. It was a few seconds before the both of them slowly pulled in and shared a wet kiss. ((First Love by Utada Hikaru...the original version ^_^))

Sakura then let out a intake of breath, and Sasuke asked what was wrong. She quickly swam over to the 9 feet area and the guy followed her. She turned to him and had a disappointed voice, "My ring...I lost it," Sasuke looked down and Sakura's ring finger was missing her engagement ring.

"Oh, shit," Sasuke told her to stay there as he dived in to find the ring for her. When his head pulled up to the surface, a sly smile crept up Sakura's face. She sneakily swam over to him and before he turned his head around, she shoved him underwater.

When Sasuke came up to the surface, he then said, "Hey! That wasn't funny!" when he saw Sakura holding up the ring in her hand. In return, Sasuke splashed some water on her, and luckily, Sakura still had the ring. The two then continued their water fight in the pool and from outside in the parking lot, everything was silent except the yelling and screaming coming from the pool.

A/N: Please review!! And be sure to read, "Dangerously Sixteen," Thank you!! XD*


	10. A Normal Day

A/N: Hey everyone!! Eva here...typing the chapter for **What a Girl Really Wants**. XD* Sorry for not updating...fanfiction has been down lately...Summer is coming to an end and then school will start with the finals and tests. Oh yeah, today I got back my **CAT 6 Testing Results.**..which is similar to the **Standardized Testing** you take every spring ...*pout* My sister did better than me!! And, she is in APAAS...((**4 smart and intelligent people**)) however you will spell that. My sister Cindy, she is more intelligent and athletic than me...*tear* I'll never be the perfect daughter my parents will ever have...because they already have one. *bangs head on keyboard* Oh well, enough of my drama...and don't worry, I'm right now working on the last chapter of **Come Come Paradise**...and yes there will be a sequel!! ^_^ ((I have received many pleading from noname7...hehe ^^)) *smile* I hope that you will enjoy this chapter...and also be sure to read my other new fan fiction story, "**Dangerously Sixteen**," please read and review!! Reviews can tell me if people are actually reading it and enjoying it!! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I own the characters that you have never heard of...especially Akihiro. ^_^

~A Normal Day~

10:15 AM

Sakura groaned as she turned of her alarm clock which was ringing its annoying sound for the past few seconds. Later, the girl got out of her bed and opened the curtains where the bright sunlight entered through the light glass window. In her pale pink nightgown, Sakura went out onto the balcony and her emerald green eyes stared into the beautiful view of Tokyo at its morning's best.

Cars were racing down the streets to their destinations while pedestrians walked patiently to the nearest coffeehouse to take their daily dose of fresh-brewed coffee, while some school buses drove young children to their schools. Sakura let out a small yawn and then looked at the time. She realized that she had overslept since what had happened last night at the pool.

Today was supposed to be another one of those days where she goes and gets photos taken of her in summer wear and designer's clothing. "I'm going to take a day off," she said to herself as she went to the restroom to get herself cleaned up for the day.

In the restroom, Sakura took off her night gown and stepped into the shower. She then turned on the warm water and waited for a moment until steam surrounded her body. The pink-haired girl then squeezed some solution from a tube and then scrubbed it all over her wet body. When she decided to rinse her body with the lukewarm water as it sprayed onto her body like a fountain, she closed her eyes as her mind wandered off to a daydream.

A half hour later, she approached her convertible which as been in its comfortable parking space near some shade to prevent any damage from the sunrays beating against its coat. Turning on the ignition, Sakura found herself thinking of the night at the pool. The celebrity shook the thoughts away until it further poisoned her conscience. "It was nothing," she thought and then tried to focus on her fiancé who was supposed to visit her that afternoon, but had to cancel for another photo shooting event.

Ever since they had been engaged, they've never had any quality one-on-one encounters with each other excluding the time at the plaza and ice cream stand. Before they were even speaking on marriage terms, they have traveled the world together...with her tour and his schedule, it was not a problem. But now...Sakura didn't know whether Akihiro and she will ever have some time together.

Slowly her thoughts then focused on the guy who fought with her last night. Sasuke. He was different than Akihiro. When she had met him the first time, he had this "bad boy" aura that surrounded him that drew Sakura's attention to him. Sakura then shook the thoughts away and tried to focus on the traffic, and then Sakura almost found herself about to run into a vehicle in front of her.

With a sharp halt, Sakura let out a quick gasp as the person in front of her turned around, and those eyes of hers gaped opened to see who those black eyes belonged to. Those black onyx eyes. The ones that felt like they were staring at her. Staring at her soul.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she saw Sasuke motion her to follow him, and without a disapproval, Sakura followed him in her convertible until the two reached into a vacant lot. When Sasuke stopped, he got off his motorcycle and then headed to Sakura's window. 

"I apologize," Sakura pushed a button which then reeled down the window so Sasuke could hear her apology. Much to her surprise, instead of receiving a lecture on how he could have killed her, he just smiled at her and later walked back to his bike, "hey! What was that for? I almost killed you, and you just smile at me and then walk away?!?!?!" Sakura popped her head out of the window and glared at him.

"Apology accepted," Sasuke rode to Sakura's side flashing her one of his dreamy smiles. And then later, the guy rode away leaving a confused and dazed Sakura alone in her convertible.

~*~

"Hello?" Akihiro answered his cellular phone and then smiled when he heard the sweet voice on the other end of the line, "hey baby, are you all right? Your voice is shaky, I don't know whether it's the static or not, but are you all right?" he held a hand up in disapproval when an assistant held up a suit for him to wear for the photo shoots.

Akihiro put his hand over the mouthpiece and then said, "The blue one is fine, thanks," he then let go of the mouthpiece and then talked into it, "Sakura, it's about 3...do you want to come over? Hey...wait, aren't you supposed to be at the photo shoots too?" he went over to the dressing room and then sat in his chair.

"Why? You never take a day off, look baby, all right...it's ok, uh huh..." he replied onto the cell phone as he listened to his fiancee, "do you want me to come over? Are you sure? Ok, well...I have to finish up some touches, all right? Ok...I love you," he then hung up and placed the cell phone onto the counter as he went over to his assistant to receive the blue suit.

~*~

Sakura sighed as she hung up on her cell phone and then smiled as she smiled at Yuri as she handed her her regular order at _Cappricciosa_. "What's wrong? Ever since you entered here, you didn't have a smile on your face...is it Akihiro?" Yuri wiped the counter while some of her co-workers made the coffee for their customers.

The pink-haired girl took a sip of her coffee and sighed, "No...it's Sasuke," when she mentioned the name, Yuri nearly dropped a vase.

"What, is something wrong?" Sakura looked at Yuri who had an unsteady look on her face.

"Who's Sasuke?" she resumed cleaning the counter and fixed up the menu on Sakura's table which tilted on its one side. The waitress' sapphire blue eyes were full of curiosity when she had heard that name.

"Oh, this person," Sakura tore off a small piece of the cinnamon roll and plopped it into her mouth.

"Person? Sakura!! What do you think you're doing???" Yuri tried to lower her voice so her supervisor can't see her talking in a private conversation with a customer of hers.

"Nothing happened," Sakura looked up at Yuri who was obviously ticked off.

"Haruno Sakura, I am utterly disappointed in you!" a stern look was spread across her face and Sakura uneasily looked back at her friend, "Sakura, I'm your best friend...and I am very disappointed in you!!"

"Why didn't you tell me so I could hook up with him?" Yuri finished, leaving Sakura sweat dropping.

"Oh...I didn't know that you were looking for someone," Sakura bit off of her cinnamon roll as Yuri continued to wipe the counter, "isn't the table already polished enough?" Sakura looked at the all ready shiny table while Yuri still wiped the surface.

"So...is he cute?" a smile crept up Yuri's face as her long blonde hair bounced up in curls.

"You never change, do you Yuri?" Sakura laughed as she drank some of her coffee.

"You know that I get like this whenever guys are involved," Yuri flushed slightly, "so tell me...is he cute?"

"Not as cute as Akihiro," Sakura faithfully answered.

"Stop being faithful! Fill me in on the juicy details!! Is he tall? What is his occupation? Built? Single? Does he like coffee?" Yuri later fixed up the menu, which had already been fixed.

"Yuri, stop that! You've already tidied up the table and the menu! And if you want an honest opinion...fine, he is cute," Sakura heard a satisfied squeal from Yuri as she listened.

"Is he looking for anyone?"

"Doubt it,"

"Come on,"

"What?"

"You like him,"

"What?"

"You like him,"

"No! I am completely happy with Akihiro,"

"I didn't say that you weren't incomplete with Akihiro,"

"What do you want?"

"The truth,"

"It is the truth!"

"Fine, just to let you know...you're too stubborn for your own good," with that said, Yuri waved her goodbye as she headed to another table to take their orders. Sakura didn't know what her friend meant, and instead...she shrugged at the comment as she left a tip for Yuri before heading out the door.

~~~So how was it? Was it good? Sorry if it was long...hehe

~~~Please review!! I love reviews!!

~~~Be sure to read Dangerously Sixteen and Come Come Paradise

~~~I love you all!! God Bless...

~Eva~ or ~Ava~


	11. Bad Boy Meets Good Girl

Hello...this chapter is supposed to be chapter 12. There is some error, so chapter twelve will be fixed. thank you.

ava


	12. Half Full Half Empty Part I

A/N: Gomen!!! I apologize for not updating this story...I've been caught up with Dangerously Sixteen and Swept Away!! Sorry!!! I'll try to update this story as much as I can. Being a freshman is not easy...with all those homework!! I have to take SAT classes now.... Please review to make me happy!! I'm in a low mood right now...please?? R+R!!! Sorry if this is a short chapter. Please review!! XD

Disclaimer: I own the characters that you have never heard of...especially the hottie Akihiro. ^________^ If you would like to use him in your stories, please email me and we'll figure out the arrangements...he's too HOT to let go of. ^__^

NOTE: To make it feel better in the mood, play "Break me" by Jewel as you read this...^_____^ this song inspired me to write this chapter.

~Half Full Half Empty Part I~

Sakura stood at the edge of the toilet seat and ran through her hair with her shaking hands. Her once radiant pink hair was now of a tint of her shade...her milky white pale skin was now blotchy pink. The celebrity then rested her head on the cold tiled wall and then slowly closed her eyes to close out the light in the restroom.

For a second, she then threw her head in the seat and threw up. She then went over to the sink and flushed her face and mouth. With the water still running, Sakura looked at the mirror which displayed a blurry vision of her reflection...a small tear strolled down her cheek as she slid open the medicine cabinet and took out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

She squeezed the paste onto her brush and then brushed her teeth as her emerald green eyes settled onto her reflection. After a few spits and washes, Sakura then went into her room and pulled out some clothes to wear for the day. The pink-haired girl then got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a quick meal. She looked at the message machine and felt disgusted at the number of messages she received.

63 messages.

The newest message played, "Sakura?? Are you there?? Baby I'm soo sorry about what had happened...and I know that you're probably sick of my messages, but hear me out. Please?" Sakura got her keys with a shaking hand and then went out the door to the driveway.

When she got to her car, she got a quick chance to look at her surroundings...as the cool breeze swirled its way past her hair. She got into the vehicle and then turned on the ignition and looked at her rearview mirror. She then turned it off when she saw a mother and child walking together down the street. The little girl resembled a miniature Sakura as she wore her backpack and school uniform as the mother held her hand securely and walked her down the street...passing Sakura.

Without a hesitant, Sakura put her keys down and looked at her mirror...another tear streaked down...With a shake of her head, she then turned on the ignition ignoring her inner feelings and drove off.

~*~

"Miss Haruno, would you please go to the top and repeat the first two verses for us?" one of the producers turned up the volume in the screening room and put on his headphones.

"Ok," Sakura then fumbled her pages back to the beginning and put on her headphones back onto her head and then sang a few verses but then stopped, "I'm sorry...could we do this later? I need to clear my head," Sakura left the room without giving her producers and director their consent.

Sakura went into the ladies' restroom and then went over to the sinks and turned on the water. She washed her face with cold water a few times and then turned off the faucet and dried her face with some towels. The girl looked at her pale skin and realized that it was more pale than usual, ignoring it...she then exited the restroom only to run into a familiar face.

"Sakura?" Akihiro ran into Sakura as she was on her way out.

Ignoring him, She continued her way to the screening room, but Akihiro stopped her. "Sakura? Did you get my messages? I called you like millions of times...and I was wondering if you want to get back together with me,"

Sakura gave him a sympathetic look and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't have time for this," she then turned around but Akihiro's words stopped her.

"It's that guy isn't it?"

Sakura closed her eyes and then walked away without giving him an answer.

~*~

It was a bright afternoon and the birds were chirping in the small branches of the trees nearby. A guy was standing near the brick wall of a bar and he lit a cigarette. His dark raven hair shimmered in the light, as his biker wear looked brand new...his dark shades covered his mysterious eyes. Some cute girl passed by him and checked him out, but he ignored them. He had only one girl set on his mind.

Just then, a bartender that was a head taller than him called out to him. "HEY! There's a phone call for you Sasuke," He then answered the phone.

"All right, fine..." he then hung up with those words hanging on the line. Sasuke then exited the bar and hopped onto his motorcycle and turned on the ignition and then drove off down the avenue.

~*~

Sakura set herself down onto a bench in a public park where the trees swayed freely as if dancing with the wind. Children and toddlers of all ages were playing in the playground as their guardians watched them with the eyes of a hawk. The pink-haired girl put on her pink shades and then shakily got out her water bottle and took a few sips right when a little girl...about 7 years old came up to her with her newest CD in her hand.

"My mommy and I like you," the little girl flushed in her cheeks as she stood before the celebrity and then handed her the CD, "could you sign please? Mommy and me will be happy, and I think you are pretty,"

Touched by her words, Sakura gratefully got out a pen from her purse and signed her autograph for the little child. Flashing a smile, the little girl then ran back to her mom yelling out that she met Sakura. With a gasp, she was then swarmed with children and adults marveled by her presence in such a public place. With the crowd staring some commotion, this then brought in the paparazzi and reporters.

"Miss Haruno!! Would you please tell us what you are doing here?"

"Miss Haruno! Please Miss Haruno!! How would you comment on your breakup with Akihiro?"

"Miss Haruno!! Is it true that you are seeing this mysterious stranger who had saved you from being mugged?"

These questions harassed Sakura and as she was trying to get away someone grabbed her by the arm and she disappeared with that person from the crowd. The person put a finger to her mouth to shush her, and Sakura was surprised to see the person.

"Sasuke?" as he let go of his finger and greeted her, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, since last night you were hopeless," Sasuke reminded her as they both stood in the shade.

"..." Sakura looked down on the grass.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke looked down at Sakura who had a depressed look on her face.

Sakura looked at him and smiled...and then frowned, "Have...have you ever...have you ever wondered if life was worth living?"

"Are you being suicidal?" Sasuke broke the ice. Just then the reporters found them behind the oak tree and then started for them, but Sasuke quickly ran with Sakura to his bike and then hastily drove off. "My car!!" Sakura yelled.

"Later!!" Sasuke said among the reporters who were running after them, but some gave up.

A/N: Please review!!! XD


	13. Half Full Half Empty Part II

A/N: Hello, I've finally updated Dangerously Sixteen, and yes there has been this slight error.as you can see, out of my own stupidity when I upload stories, I tend to double click on upload chapter so basically I would have one more extra chapter of the same text.not good .. Anyway, I really do hope that you like this story, because there's going to be lots of surprises.o yeah, plenty of that lol. And who knows.maybe Sakura might end up with someone else????? ^____________^ Happy Reading. Read and Review!!!  
  
NOTE: Hey, did any of you guys actually play, "Break Me," by Jewel as you were reading the previous chapter?? XD please do!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters that you have never heard of.  
  
~Half Full Half Empty Part II~  
  
Sakura held onto Sasuke for dear life as he fiercely drove the motorbike down the avenue leaving the harassing reporters behind. The avenue then led to the countryside where on the right there was a long luscious green pasture where animals were currently grazing upon. Long strands of her pink hair were tangled at the bottom as Sakura carefully got off the bike.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" Sasuke lent his hand out to her as he helped her down the vehicle. His black orbs steadily gazed into those shining emeralds of hers.  
  
Shaking away the thought, Sakura ignored him, "What?"  
  
Sasuke put both of his hands in his pockets and leaned against the fence of the pasture and stared heavily at Sakura. For awhile he looked at her face, and he finally took notice of the color of her eyes. Her once lively green eyes were of a duller color, and her pink hair was now laying limp from her shoulders. The girl's body structure looked frail and easy to break...as if she was fragile.  
  
"Are you ok? You seemed to have lost some weight the last time I carried you," Sasuke walked up toward Sakura, whose eyes greatly widened.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm fine, Sasuke!!" She took a few steps away from him as if he was a stranger.  
  
"Whatever, to change the subject then...what did you mean about what you said at the park?" Sasuke curiously asked.  
  
Sakura calmly leaned herself against the fence also beside Sasuke, and she rested her elbows on top of the gate staring at the horizon ahead of her. She later put on her pink shades as if to hide herself from the world, so people won't see her. The celebrity gradually turned her head to the right and looked at Sasuke.  
  
"Have you ever wondered if life was ever worth living?" she calmly broke it to him.  
  
There was a few moments of silence, and then Sasuke burst out laughing. Surprised by his response, she joined in the laughter with him and soon the two were chuckling in unison.  
  
"No, seriously...have you ever thought about that??" Sakura pulled back some strands of her hair behind her left ear.  
  
To answer her, a serious look came across his face and he smoothed his hair back with his rough hands and blew out a sigh. He looked at her and tried to manage a smile, "Many times," he then leaned closer to her and whispered, "what about you?" in a seductive way.  
  
Astonished, Sakura moved away from him and answered in frightened manner, "Um...uh...sometimes? Yeah, sometimes,"  
  
"Oh really?" Sasuke stood with his hand holding his head on the gate and looked like as if he was interested in hearing Sakura's side of the story.  
  
"Yes," Sakura firmly answered.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sasuke stood in a manner as if he was a little boy waiting for another bedtime story, "go on...tell me,"  
  
"I don't want to, and besides...it's not important," Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Oh, come one! Tell me! It's not like I'm going to do anything," his eyes made Sakura weak in the knees.  
  
"It's personal..." she answered without a doubt.  
  
Sasuke sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky, "Figures, that's what you people always say,"  
  
"What do you mean people?" Sakura changed the subject.  
  
Sasuke looked at her and smiled, "please tell me,"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, "No, you wouldn't understand,"  
  
After that, Sasuke slowly walked toward Sakura and stood in front of her until Sakura touched the gate with her back. His dear eyes softened and gazed into the windows of Sakura's soul. Sasuke tilted his head forward until they were a cm away from each other.  
  
Sakura felt her heart beating very fast and she knew that this was not normal. Everything inside of her longed for someone to love...and Sakura could feel the throbbing of her heart, ba-bump, ba-bump...  
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura who was slightly shaking. He looked at her and smiled and whispered to her, "Try me,"  
  
Sakura looked up at the clear blue sky and knew that it was her turn to talk. "It was this year that changed my life's course forever...I was rich and famous, I have a great job...a nice apartment and the guy of my dreams," she explained, and Sakura may have seen Sasuke shiver slightly at her last four words, but she thought she was dreaming.  
  
"But, haha, the guy of my dreams? Man was I wrong...I thought that he was this guy that I would confide in, but everytime when I'm with him, I feel as if there's a hole between us. As if one of us was keeping a secret from the other but didn't have the guts to tell the other." Sakura realized that a small tear streaked down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and continued on.  
  
"It was then that I realized...is this really what I want? I mean, every young girl would be happy to be what I am, but sometimes when I go to sleep I ask myself that question every night," Sakura looked at Sasuke who was listening attentively.  
  
"So....is this what you really want? Are you happy?" Sasuke asked her.  
  
"I don't know exactly..."  
  
"So are you going to give up your career and start being a normal person?"  
  
"You see?? That's it...ever since I became this huge 'superstar' everyone started treating me differently. My friends, especially Yuri have started to give me this star treatment instead of this best girlfriend relationship that we've had for a long time. The reporters, I know that it's their job to get the juiciest detail of me to make their daily living, but what they don't know is that...I'm a person," Sakura poured out.  
  
"I'm a normal eighteen year old girl just like every girl out there, I should be in college right now, but instead...I'm making lots of cash out of a music production company, I want to explore everything, but instead I've been so cooped up with my business that I've never actually had a chance to be on my own," she continued.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pour that out on you," Sakura wiped her last few tears and made a few sniffles and looked at Sasuke who had a different expression written over his face.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Nothing, anyway we'd better get going, the reporters probably will say that you eloped or something," Sasuke flashed a smile and helped Sakura up on his motorcycle. He then turned on the ignition and drove off.  
  
A/N: Anyway, how was that??? I'm trying to get to the point here in my story, ^______^ I'm about halfway XD. And we have like what, 13 chapters so far??? ^___^ Enjoy!! Please review!!!  
  
ava 


	14. Rekindling of the Heart?

A/N: Konnichiwa!! Hello...I've so far updated Dangerously Sixteen...*sweat drop* High School is tough, especially science . Daydreamer5290 would give a double nod for this one XD. Anyways, I've been experiencing some failures on this website, and when I upload my chapters the computer is so slow that I accidentally click it twice...which resulted in having an extra chapter with the same content. You may have experienced it, or you may have noticed that it had happened to me. . Anyway, it happened to Dangerously Sixteen and this story as well. If that happens, check back to the latest chapter (last one) because when I replace an existing chapter, they don't have those Author Alerts that people might have subscribed to.

NOTE: I probably will not be updating as much as I have been in the summer....I hope that you will fully understand. However, I will be sure to update ^____^ don't worry!! Thank you for all of your reviews!! I will gladly acknowledge them in the next chapter, but so far I don't think I have received any for the previous chapter . Does anyone like this story soo much besides ** Herro7220** and **KawaiiKenshin, Eikou**??? By the way, I appreciate you two for your reviews, it shows me that people are actually reading AND enjoy at the same time....*sigh* please...read and REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I own the characters that you have never of....yes, I do. ^____^

~Rekindling of the Heart?~

Sakura stood out on her balcony and rested her head on her hand as she stared out into the city thinking of what had happened out in the country with Sasuke and her. He seemed so comfortable with her, and she had no idea why...usually when she is in the presence of her fans, they go all frantic and practically run over her with questions and screams. The pink-haired girl shook her head and laughed at the fact that he had something up his sleeves...to make her so safe with him...

_Safe_

A small breeze wafted through the air, and feeling a bit chilly, Sakura went inside and slid the window closed and grabbed her robe and sat on her comfy bed. Sakura laid her head on her pillow with strands of her pink hair scattered around her face as she stared calmly at the ceiling like she had when she was once a little girl. She turned her head slightly to the right where on the wall was a framed award for her first winning album...Sakura shrugged.

The phone rang and Sakura went over slowly to pick up the phone. "Hello? Oh, yes I understand...ok, I'll be there in awhile, yes I know...I need to rest, I know. Don't worry," she smiled over the phone. When she put down the phone she went to her closet and grabbed a few articles of clothing and then went over to the bathroom. Slowly she took off her nightgown feeling the soft silk smoothly go down her legs. She then stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. At first, it was cold, and she shivered and quickly turned the knob to the left for a warmer feeling of the water. When the temperature was just right, Sakura stood there drowning her face in the water...wondering...pondering...

After a few seconds she went over to one of the small shelves and got out a soap for her skin. She gave the small bottle a little squeeze and a clear solution spurted out into her small hands. Sakura put the bottle back to its place and then massaged the soap over her body. The feel of the soft little crystals settled in the solution made her body so calm and soothing. When she entered into the ray of water from the shower, the warm water melted away the crystals and Sakura washed her face and massaged the rest of her body. A few minutes later, she turned off the water and slipped herself into a soft towel and dried herself carefully and wrapped herself around the white material and then slowly went over to the mirror and touched her soft complexion. Her face was paler than usual. Shrugging at the thought, Sakura went over and dressed into her day clothes. 

The phone again. Sakura picked up the phone and knew who was going to call her, "Yes, I'm going to be there...don't worry, ok, yes, I'm fine..." she then hung up on the other line and then went over to her bed. She carefully straightened the blanket and stuffed the pillows into a fashion that she liked. 

Sakura then headed out the door but when she had her hand on the doorknob, she stopped and a smile crossed over her face. She turned around and grabbed her purse and keys to the car and then left the building. Putting on her treasured pink shades she approached her platinum convertible and stepped inside and turned on the ignition. She looked back for some free space and if any cars were in sight. Coast was clear. She then stepped on the gas and the vehicle slowly approached the street and then Sakura steered to the right and straight onto the road ahead of her.

The celebrity then stopped at a red light, and then she closed her eyes. After awhile when she opened her eyes, it was a green light and then she drove on until she reached a building and then turned into the parking lot. She then got out and grabbed her purse and set her keys into the bag. Sakura headed toward the entrance, but a figure stood ahead of her. It seemed to tower her a head over her own. As she stepped closer, Sakura knew who it was, and she didn't smile to the visitor...or guest...or even stalker...

"Hello...Sakura," the man took off his hat as if to disguise him and his raven black hair shone in the broad daylight and Sakura nodded in return, "Oh, come on Sakura, I at least should deserve some decent greeting," he stepped in front of her blocking her entrance.

"Please Akihiro, move..." she stared into his dark eyes. With a soft face, Akihiro held her by the shoulders and stared into her emerald eyes as if they were precious gems. 

"Sakura, have you gotten my calls?" ignoring his pleas, Sakura moved aside and headed to the entrance but her ex boyfriend's words stopped her.

"Sakura, I couldn't sleep for the past few weeks, I didn't eat, I couldn't think of anything but you, and now I'm on the verge of being fired off of _ Sephora_," Akihiro's body seemed thinner than usual, and his face looked serious. Sadly, Sakura gave in and forgave him.

"So...does that mean that we're together?" Akihiro held her hand.

Thinking of Sasuke on the side of her mind, she looked at Akihiro as if he seemed nothing to her but a friend only. However, Akihiro bent down on one knee just as he did at the restaurant a few months ago. He held her hand gently and looked up at Sakura who knew what he was going to do. He held out a small box, and Sakura let out a surprised gasp...not a gasp like a girl who was about to be proposed...but...a how-could-you gasp...

"Will you marry me?...again...?" Akihiro asked holding the big rock in front of Sakura.

The image of Sasuke sort of blurred in Sakura's thoughts and not aware of her subconscious, she nodded slowly and Akihiro smiled and embraced her small figure. The two walked together but Sakura told him to stay outside when she entered into the building. Akihiro insisted but Sakura told him no...as if afraid to tell him something. With a nod he understood and stood outside waiting for Sakura. And on the other side of the street, in the dark shadows, a motorbike stood at the corner, as the owner calmly stared at what had just happened in front of his own eyes...

A/N: Sorry if it was too short. Please review!!

~ava~


	15. Replay

A/N: GOMEN!! . How long has it since I updated? The last chapter that I wrote that I remember was the latest one for Dangerously Sixteen. *sigh* Being a freshman still feels like middle school. I don't know, maybe it's just me. =P I hope that you like this chapter...please review!! I love you all!  
  


  
Note: Help me get rid of my blocks as a writer. -__-  


  
Another note: This chapter is basically about Sasuke and his "past" I hope you like the mysterious hot guy!!  


  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters you have never heard of ^______^

  
  
~Replay~  
  


  
**Tokyo Express  
  
_Tokyo's hottest couple had just reunited!! Reasons are still unknown, and yet there are still some rumors flying around with Haruno Sakura's latest affair before the tearful renunion with Tokyo's top model Akihiro!! More information is to be given...  
_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**Sakura smirked at the newspaper as she took her morning coffee at _ Cappricciosa _as her friend Yuki the waitress was taking orders for this couple across from the celebrity's table. 

"Good morning Tokyo, we have the latest news for the beautiful lights of Tokyo. Our most popular lovers were seen outside of Tokyo Hospital with Akihiro down on his knee with the beautiful young woman's hand in his very own," The anchorwoman was informing the viewers at the coffee shop and some looked at Sakura wondering if the empty seat in front of her was occupied for her fiance. It wasn't.

Being fed up with the paparazzi flashing pictures of her in front of the clear windows Sakura got up and told her friend, "You know, you should do something about those windows, it's a lack of privacy," and then without hearing a response from Yuki, she grabbed her pink purse and headed out with her arm in front of her blocking the mob of hyperactive photographers trying to flash pictures of her every move.

Soon, she reached her platinum convertible and drove off while some of the committed paparazzi kept on running after her with their huge cameras. As Sakura drove out of the parking lot, she quickly swerved to the right almost scratching her vehicle and stepped on the pedal speeding past the limit. However, police officers knew who she was and let her go because she was "Tokyo's Lady" Sakura was sick of this. The attention, the bright flashes she sees every time she goes somewhere public just to live her life as a normal person. She is a normal person however the media portrays her as an idol.

As a former Miss Tokyo, Sakura brushed her tears away from her face and tried to keep her eyes dry and clear so she could see the road better. When she finally reached her apartment, she quickly retreated to her home and shut the door and locked it. Heading up the stairs to her room, Sakura felt a wave of weakness over her, pulling her down to the cold floor. She could barely see and all her eyes could make out was a blur, nothing but a variety of colors of the rainbow all blurred and faded together like an abstract painting. Hoping it would work, Sakura closed her eyes for awhile and the opened it again. Her eyesight was back.

Sakura timidly walked over to her door and leaned against the hard cold wall as she saw dozens of bouquets of roses placed in front of her door like a memorial service. It was all from Akihiro.

Taking the letter tags off, Sakura had someone deliver them to her neighbors as seeing no use of having many vases of flowers in her apartment. Turning on the television, news of her reunion with Akihiro were all over the channels. Frustrated, Sakura let out a grunt and turned off the television. At that moment, she wanted to throw the big object out of her balcony, however lacking the strength prevented her to do such a thing.

A few moments later, the phone rang. Sakura didn't pick it up, instead she headed straight to her bedroom and landed herself onto the soft mattress hoping to doze off blocking everything that's happening in the world and let her off to her own dreams...

~*~

Out in her driveway, a young man took one last look at the empty balcony and then put his helmet on and drove his motorcycle away. As Sasuke drove off his vehicle, he passed Tokyo Hospital and impulsively took a spit at the sidewalk probably despising the moment of Akihiro down on one knee. Trying to fight back his emotions, he shrugged them off, hoping that he would never feel them again. Being alone for 19 years of his life and living with his kind neighbors was not the ordinary life or any child that he has ever befriended. His parents had left him not wanting anything to do with him since his mother had an unplanned pregnancy.

All he could remember was that his neighbors told him that they had a brief conversation with his mother and Sasuke's foster father told him that he looked exactly like her mother except she had a tired and sorrowful look on her face. Only when he was at the age of 16 Sasuke knew the truth of his identity. And right now at that moment, he didn't know who he was, and what he was. 

His foster parents were kind to him and raised him well, however, the lack of his real parents being there Sasuke was driven into the underworld of drugs, sex, and violence. His "father", Satoshi he would call him was always off at work and stayed home at rare occasions on the holidays and on the weekends. His "mother", Umeko he would call her worked full time at the hospital and had little time with Sasuke and so most of his adolescent years he would live off of crackers, cereal, and candy.

Resenting his life, Sasuke, at the age of 15 began to embrace a whole new thing that he knew that neither his parents or foster parents would let him be involved in. A gang. Memories of his so-called friends stung Sasuke in the back of his mind and he thought to himself every night that he was thankful of getting out of that group alive with some permanent wounds on his back and stomach. Before he left the group, there were times where he would wake up to a different girl every night in his bedroom and would safely bring them home without his parents' notice in the morning. All this time with them, he only thought of them as company when he was feeling down and pleasure...not love.

Love.

He often pondered on the meaning of that word. Love, even the word echoed through his brain. Sasuke would even leave his living room whenever a commercial of any subject on love or even shows that he knew that Umeko would love watching on the weekends would make him sick. Sick to his stomach. Sasuke "loved" his parents, however the only feelings he had for them were only "like", or "comfortable with" but not "love" With that he would even look at his classmates' parents and how they interact with their children. The parents seem to have such a big influence and effect on his classmates that he thought about how his foster parents were influencing him. They were kind and gentle and Satoshi had never laid a hand on him whenever he would come home bleeding or with a bad grade or a detention. Instead, his parents would just nod and continue on with their agenda.

Now, he is 19 and grew out of his home. When he graduated from high school, it was a miracle that he actually did, he immediately left home. No goodbye's or kisses or hugs. The last that Sasuke had ever seen them was their faces in the audience as Sasuke walked up to get his diploma. After that it was all in Sasuke's hands. He used up all of his money that he saved up from childhood and bought a motorcycle, the same one he has now. With that, he drove away from home with nothing but a heartful of painful and a few treasuring memories in him.

Ever since he had left home, he went into a convenient store and asked the manager for a job. Luckily he received the job and after a few months he had enough money to rent an apartment, a small apartment...not the ones that you usually see now with lots of rooms. Instead, the one that Sasuke settled for was a two room place where the living room, kitchen, and bedroom was in one room and the restroom in the other. There, he started his life...until now.


	16. The Secret Is Out!

A/N: GOMEN!!! -___________- I was stressing over my next year's schedule. I just had a talk with my counselor...he is kind of freaky. All of the other counselors are all nice and cheerful, this one kind of reminds me of an evil person.... Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this story. I'm almost done!! Well...7+ chapters? I have two choices...and I don't know what to choose because it will make a ripple effect to this whole story...anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review as always! =] Love you all.

Disclaimer: *sigh* You know the routine. =]

~The Secret Is Out!~

"Are you nervous?" Akihiro squeezed her hand as their limousine came to a stopping point. Outside of the vehicle was pouring rain as anxious reporters and cameras waited by for them to appear. Many of them held umbrellas to protect them from the wet rain.

"I don't know...the paparazzi are going to be busy tonight for sure," Sakura gave a worried laugh. Her fiancé comforted her right when the door was opened as screams and yells greeted the star-studded couple as they were offered umbrellas by the security and took a stroll down the red carpet to another event for Akihiro's _Sephora_.

"Ms. Haruno, is it true that you and Mr. Mitsuya are once again engaged?" one reporter harassed the two as Sakura felt Akihiro squeeze her hand harder as security tried to help them make it into the building.

"Mr. Mitsuya, is it true about some allegations against the company that you're working in?" one female reporter shouted out. When she asked him that, Sakura was surprised to hear that.

"Akihiro, what allegations?" she asked, however, since the crowd was too loud, Akihiro didn't seem to hear her.

"EVERYBODY STEP BACK BEHIND THE BLACK LINE! PLEASE LET MS. HARUNO AND MR. MITSUYA MAKE A SAFE WAY TO SEPHORA, AND PLEASE STAY BEHIND THE BLACK LINE. SIR, PLEASE STAY BEHIND THE BLACK LINE! QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED ONCE THE YOUNG MAN AND LADY MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE BUILDING. I REPEAT, PLEASE STAY BEHIND THE BLACK LINE OR SECURITY WILL BE ENFORCED UPON YOU!" the security men chanted while some others helped the couple into the building.

A/N: I know...black line? I'm random ok? Sorry.

As they approached the building Akihiro and Sakura were led to their seats as the presentation began. When Sakura was seated beside him, she whispered to Akihiro, "Akihiro, what about those accusations? What did _Sephora_ do?"

"It's nothing Sakura, just some money laundering that has been going around." Akihiro shrugged it off as if it didn't matter to him which then made Sakura confused.

"But isn't that your money too? You told me last month that you also sponsored for your company that you work for..." Sakura leaned forward.

"It's really nothing Sakura, don't worry. I found a way to get the money back for the company and me as well." Akihiro put his arm around her as the speaker began to speak on the podium on the stage.

"You're really a curious one aren't you? Don't worry your little head now, and besides, the presentation has just started. Don't worry, _Sephora_ will come back successful as it always has," he flashed a heart throbbing smile that Sakura couldn't resist but believed that everything was all right.

~*~

Rain poured hastily onto the windows as Akihiro and Sakura sat silently in the limousine. What happened at the red carpet kind of startled Sakura for awhile.

"Hey, are you ok?" Akihiro kissed her softly on her cheek and held her hand gracefully and set it onto his lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura lied.

"It certainly is raining hard, now isn't it?" Akihiro sighed as the limousine took a swerve to the right heading to Sakura's apartment.

"It sure is," Sakura smiled thoughtfully.

"Since it's raining hard, do you want to come by my place? You haven't been there for the whole time we've been together, I can fix us a fire and some hot chocolate in the living room," Akihiro suggested hoping that she will accept his invitation.

"Actually, I need to sleep very early tomorrow. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, and I'm quite tired right now," Sakura gave a fake yawn and it sounded real. Believing her, Akihiro nodded and helped her out of the limo walking her to the door with an umbrella over their heads.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura," he whispered to her ear when he kissed her on the lips and walked away back into the limousine. As Sakura watched the car drive away, she then opened the door into her home not knowing that someone was close by watching her every move.

~*~

Changing into her pajamas, she combed her hair from her fresh warm shower she took when she came back from the event. She later went over to her balcony window and slid it shut and closed the curtains. As she went downstairs to the living room, she heard a ring on the doorbell.

"Who could be here? It's raining hard," Sakura thought to herself as she opened the door and gaped her eyes wide open when she saw who was outside in the cold rain.

"Hi," the dark haired young man greeted her in the cold.

"Sasuke..." a surprised Sakura greeted the mysterious young man as she was on her way outside of her apartment. Her emerald gems looked up and down at him. His clothes were soaking wet and his hair fell down in a sloppy mess.

"Why don't you come in and warm up? It's raining hard outside and you can get sick if you're out like that for a long time," Sakura worried as she led the visitor into her apartment for the very first time. As he took a few steps forward, the young man looked up and moved his hair back so he could see where he was. Since this was the first time he had ever stepped into a celebrity's pad, he decided to look around. Every step he took, a wet drop fell onto the carpet.

"Oh, here, let me take your jacket," the pink haired young woman held his jacket and went to the bathroom to squeeze the water out while Sasuke took off his shoes and gave them to her, "make yourself at home while you're here...there's food in the fridge if you need anything," her muffled voice was heard behind the closed door as Sasuke walked around.

From where he stood there was a kitchen visible at the far right corner where there was a large counter surrounding it with some space for people to come in and out. The tiled kitchen floor was of a pale shade of pink and when he took a glimpse of the refrigerator, he caught sight of a few magnets with some pictures on them. As he took a closer look, he realized that there was a picture of Sakura and her fiancé, Akihiro. The two seemed inseparable in the picture as Sakura was dressed in her finest black halter gown [for once she wears something other than pink or red] with her hair curled in many crisp curls while Akihiro was dressed in a manly tuxedo with his arms around her. There was writing on the bottom as if stating the event, "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist. Moulin Rouge is the BEST!! That quote came from the movie =]

Sasuke then looked down at a whole mini calendar staring back at him. It showed of her daily activities and schedules of next week and possibly next month. Sakura seemed to be the girl who's always on the go. When he turned around, he saw a huge screen television across the room hung on the wall as if it were a masterpiece. There were three leather furniture surrounding the area with a coffee table in the middle. Sasuke then noticed that there were stairs by it, leading up to the second floor...her bedroom. Knowing that Sakura needed her privacy, he then settled on the furniture waiting for her to come back.

In the restroom, Sakura held the heavy jacket that was drenched in rainwater and squeezed it tight on the tub as water came out and flowed down the drain. When she squeezed again, she felt something was inside of it that was blocking most of the water. Her hands felt through the many pockets and felt something. Touching the item, she pulled it out and a small gasp emerged from her delicate mouth.

A vanilla colored package that was practically damaged from the rain. Sakura turned behind her and saw that the door was closed behind her. She could hear her television being turned on and knew that Sasuke was distracted while the audible sound of the darting rain splashed on a small window nearby in her restroom.

"Don't open it Sakura, don't even think about it," she whispered to herself as she felt her insides raging to open the simple envelope. She put it back into the pocket and sat down as if nothing happened. A few seconds later, Sakura looked at it again...and again. Sakura gave into her temptation and opened it only to find herself in for a shock.

There were pictures.

Pictures of her and Sasuke.

Pictures of her on his motorcycle.

Pictures of her in the countryside.

And much to her horror, pictures of her half naked in the pool where Sasuke and she was about to kiss.

Beads of her sweat strolled down from the side of her face as she looked thoroughly through the pictures to see if she was seeing right. She was.

"Sasuke is a stalker? But how can he be? Who took these photos?" Sakura's hands were shaking with fear and astonishment as thoughts of Sasuke, being the friendly person he is, turning into a cold blood stalker waiting to kill her. And then, a huge fear fell over her.

"What if he's waiting to kill me now? Is that why he came here? To kill me?" questions swarmed in her head and she couldn't hold it any longer.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	17. Midnight Encounter with the Devil

A/N: HEY HEY. I finally updated this chapter and I promise PINKIE SWEAR that I will update this as much as possible during this summer break ok? I love you all. God Bless. Please read and review!! =]

Disclaimer: I love you even if I don't even own Naruto  
  
Title: Midnight Encounter with the Devil 

Cold water splashed into the deep tub as the drenched jacket began to drown under as Sakura looked through the pictures in her hands once again. She couldn't believe it but calmly just shook the thought away, having a stalker is just enough. But Sasuke?

How could he be stalking her? There is no need because they are already keeping in touch in merely the wrong places and wrong time...could that be how he was stalking her? Watching her every move? Even the thought of Sasuke peering down watching her shower every night sent shivers up to her spine. No, he is not that kind of person, Sakura thought...but what if he was--

There was a knock on the door that startled Sakura as she accidentally dropped the pictures into the water. She quickly rummaged through the water trying to save the pictures from getting wet...Sakura paused for a moment. Why was she saving them? Even if she did, it wouldn't do her any good. She stood up and walked up to the door facing down towards the tile floor as Sasuke's voice talked behind the door.

"Sakura? Are you all right? You've been there for quite awhile," his warm voice spun around Sakura's mind. The kind and gentle voice that calms her sense down has kept personal pictures of her. That moment, she felt betrayed, and used.

Again, the voice was heard again behind the door, "Sakura, you there? Sakura? I'm going to come in," a worried tone came from Sasuke as Sakura held her hand on the doorknob and gathered her courage and spoke to him after her shock from finding something about him that she had never known until tonight.

"N...n...No Sasuke, I...I'm fine, really. I'll be out there in just a minute..." Sakura looked behind her and took a glimpse of his jacket and bit her lip, "your jacket still needs some rinsing. I'll hang it out on the balcony later, just...just make yourself like home...and...I'll be there later all right?" Sakura held herself. On the other side, Sasuke listened and wondered what was keeping her so long.

Sakura ran to the tub going through Sasuke's jacket trying to find something that might explain the pictures. Nothing was found. Frustrated, Sakura held the pictures and put them back into the envelope and placed it into the pocket where she found it.

She washed the jacket and rinsed it and placed it outside where it hung out in the balcony. Wiping her face from some small tears, she headed back inside where she found Sasuke making himself comfortable on her favorite couch watching some reality television show. She carefully sat in a chair far from him watching him as he chomped down on some popcorn he had found on the counter which was originally for Sakura and the movie she had recently rented that night. Her emerald eyes watched his every move...left and right.

Realizing that she was quiet, Sasuke stopped eating and looked at Sakura. He knew that something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it.

"You all right? You seem quiet--" but before he could finish, Sakura interrupted him with a trembling voice.

"Could you please leave? I would like to be left alone tonight..." she looked away from him.

Sasuke cleared his throat and set the bowl of popcorn aside and got up and walked toward her. Eyeing her he was confused and kneeled before her, he heard Sakura hesitate.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke whispered.

"Just get away from me," a harsh cold voice emerged from her mouth.

Understanding her in some way, Sasuke made his way toward the balcony and swung his half dry jacket on his shoulder and headed over to the door. When he opened the door, he took one look at Sakura, who was also looking at him, and then left. When he did, Sakura got up and walked over to where Sasuke had sat and picked up the bowl of popcorn and headed over to the kitchen and threw away the contents disgusted that his hands had touched it. Sakura threw the bowl away also, and headed upstairs toward her bedroom and shut the door. Small cries were heard behind her bedroom door.

Outside of her apartment, Sasuke noticed that the sky had stopped raining. He continued on and approached his motorbike. Putting on his jacket to keep himself from getting a cold, he turned on the ignition and rode away looking back at Sakura's dimmed lit bedroom window.

He drove down the street and swerved a quick right until he passed a few small buildings and then cruised down a dark narrow alley and then came to a stop as he entered a vacant parking lot near a convenient store and club. Sasuke saw a vehicle parked a few parking aisles away from the building. Leaving out a sigh, he got off his motorcycle and slowly walked over to the car.

Before he reached the black convertible, a young man opened the door and came out. Greeting the air with his long luscious black hair, his clear complexion seemed to give the dark light a gloomy look on his face.

"So it seems that you have the courage to come see me," his mahogany eyes took a closer look at Sasuke, who was a little drenched from the recent rain that night. The mysterious young man was dressed in his finest black suit with a cashmere shirt with a red tie to give him a rich sexy look. Sasuke scoffed at his ridiculous look. What was he dressed for? A modeling show? Sasuke looked at himself and smiled at his own unique look. He was wearing a half drench leather jacket alone with some faded jeans and a black shirt. Not that fancy, but not that bad, he smiled.

"Do you have it?" the man before him approached closer by a few steps. He held out his long thin arm toward him as if he was expecting Sasuke to give him something.

Sasuke walked closer to him and reached for his pocket on his leather jacket and felt nothing. Trying to reassure himself, he looked again, nothing. He checked the other pocket and nothing. He muttered a curse word and looked up at the young man in front of him. He didn't know who he was since the only communication the two men had was over on email and on letters and rarely on the phone, at least once he had heard his voice but thought that his voice was disguised. Tonight, it was the first time Sasuke would see him face to face.

"Do you have it or not? I do not have time for this, just give me what I want," the dark young man stepped closer and a dim street light shined on him. Sasuke's eyes gaped open as he found out who the man he was working for.

"Surprised to see who I really am?" he gave out a devious laugh, "now, where are the pictures?"

"It seems to me that I have left them at your fiancée's place," Sasuke told him.

"And what were you doing there? I told you not to go near her again, as part of your assignment, your only encounter with her is only when--" before he could finish, Sasuke walked up to him until he was a few inches away from the model's so called beautiful face.

"Now that I finally know who you are, I have been waiting for this day to see you face to face...as you can see I have no clue what your motives are but I thought that you wanted me to just get closer to her and I have all right? I have done my job, this whole thing is over," Sasuke explained.

Akihiro looked at him in a mysterious manner and then smiled a laugh. "Well well well, it seems to me that you have deepened your assignment while I was away. Sure, you have gotten closer to her but I have never expected you to fall in love with her, look at what she has done to you, you have softened up. I knew I should never have hired you, you were just the pretty boy type that Sakura would fall for," he sighed.

"I have not fallen in love with her, she and I are just friends," Sasuke was confused at what he had said, "what are the pictures for? And who took them anyway...how did I manage to get them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well where did you receive them?" Akihiro responded.

"While I was at work, I got an envelope addressed to me. And there it was, the pictures of Sakura and me. Did you hire someone to stalk Sakura and me? You are sick." Sasuke darted his words through Akihiro like a knife through his chest.

"I hired the paparazzi to take pictures of you two together, and it worked so well," Akihiro sighed with relief.

"What do you mean it worked so well...what were the pictures for?" Sasuke asked and then he knew what the answer was, "you are thinking of selling them to the public? Why would you do that? Don't you love Sakura, or is she just a little pawn like me in your own little game?"

Akihiro ignored him and told him, "Have you read the headlines of this morning's newspaper?"

"Allegations against _Sephora_, there were some charges of laundering to some of the members of that company of yours, what about it?" Sasuke shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Well pretty boy, I was the one who was taking the money. Now to pay it back, I have to use my dear Sakura to pay the price," Akihiro felt a pang of guilt within him when he said that.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you love her? You're engaged to her, and wait...the whole engagement thing was also for money right? I could tell that you never truly loved her. She called off the engagement, but then you were in so need of money that you proposed to her again with the same exact ring she had. How low can you get?" his words spat out in disgust of Akihiro.

"You simply can read other people's minds, well an excellent job you have done. Now, I want you to get those pictures back from Sakura's place," Akihiro began walking away.

Catching up to him, Sasuke wasn't finished yet. He caught his arm in a tight grip and stopped Akihiro from going, "Sakura could've seen them, and what are you going to do about it? Obviously, she is going to find out that you were behind all of this," Sasuke told him.

Akihiro ignored him and headed over to the black vehicle and stopped to see Sasuke once again, "I have an important meeting I must attend to, and don't worry pretty boy. If Sakura found out about the pictures, I have it covered for you and her. Don't worry, I've got it all in my head right here," he pointed to his head and then turned on the ignition.

"Who are you?" Sasuke knew who Akihiro was but he never knew that he was capable of such character.

Before Akihiro headed off, he flashed a sly smile and told Sasuke, "I am simply the Devil," with that said, he drove off into the dark night, which seemed to suit him, leaving Sasuke out in the dust. When the black convertible disappeared from the corner, Sasuke ran over to his motorcycle and cruised away, he had to see Sakura...now.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! =]


	18. Too Late to Cry

A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for the three month delay...I've been having PSAT classes and testing here in California. Ehhh...anyway, how are you doing? I hope your school year has been great, for me, well, being a sophomore isn't that bad. Do you want to know what really stinks? The person that you like, they're dating someone else and that person is a very snobby person and you have no idea what that person sees in them. Interesting, isn't it?

NOTE: I don't know how these communities work, but I set up one. Feel free to join, just tell me ok? Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters except for the ones that you have never heard of until now in my stories. (includes the hot yet evil Akihiro) Does anyone want him? He's up for grabs!

**Metalicgal: **Hello Thanks, I'm glad that you like my story  
**Live Love Laugh: **I'm glad that you like it!! I will update hehe  
**Kai013:** I UPDATED YAY  
**Wolf Princess of Paradise: **I know...Akihiro can be VERY evil, and yes he did use Sasuke for all of his evil deeds, in the previous chapters when you see Sasuke getting phone calls, it is Akihiro who called! Don't worry Aya Chan I forgive you hehe.  
**bebopin-dreamer:** Don't worry, when I review, I get lazy too and not want to sign in  
**Swt-Angel-Babi3: **Yes, Akihiro is the evil one  
**Reika: **Don't worry Sakura will find out...but there will be a twist!!  
**Blackened Dove: **Hello there  
**AnimEvivvErz **(formerly ooshortayooo): Yes, I haven't been receiving any AIMs from you hehe, anyway, I hope that your summer has been quite productive right?? Well, thank you for reviewing all of my stories, I greatly appreciate it!!  
**XxSakuxX: **yes I have kept my duty, I updated a new chapter!  
**Icy Lullaby: **Thanks, I am really glad you like it  
**benjem: **I UPDATED, don't worry. 

Well, thank you all that have reviewed Especially those of you who are "anonymous reviewers" I still respect you all too!

Title: Too Late to Cry 

_Sasuke jumped onto his motorcycle and turned on the ignition snapping his wrist back and forth on the handles. In a few seconds, he cruised down the street with his long raven black hair streaming back in the icy cool air._

Sakura was in her room wiping her tears off of her pale face. She sniffed back a few tears and turned to her pillow to look for a tissue box. Not seeing one in sight, Sakura pulled up her tank top from the bottom and wiped off the remaining warm tears that were clogging up in her face.

"How could you be so naive?" Sakura scolded herself for being so gullible.

"Of course, he's good looking and a decent guy, but you Sakura, why did you fall for him?" Sakura talked to herself as she threw her blanket furiously onto her bed and stormed outside of her bedroom and reached the staircase that led to the living room. Before she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Me? I fell for him? NO WAY, there is no possibility that I, Sakura, could actually FALL for him!" Sakura tried to reassure herself that she wasn't falling in love.

Holding her face with her hands she shook her head in dismay. "I can't believe that I fell hard," she confessed in a quiet whisper.

_He was almost there, just a few more streets until he reached Sakura's apartment. Sasuke stopped at a red light, and realized that there were no vehicles at sight. He took a deep breath and then cruised down the empty street at the red light. A smile crept up from his face. "I guess the police are off duty," he turned his head behind and saw the red light turn green but there were no cars in sight. Turning his head back, his eyes gaped open._

_"OH SHIT!!" He immediately pressed on the brakes and someone screamed in the dark street._

"So what if I fell for him? Sakura, get a hold of yourself, you are getting married. Akihiro is so much better off with you than him. Just forget about Sasuke. He's nothing but trouble and you proved it tonight. He is stalking you for goodness' sake! Pictures of you! Just stop it, Sakura, stop it!" Sakura tried to snap her thoughts away. She made her way down to the bottom of the stairs and then arrived into the living room. Sakura noticed that she did not close the windows all the way down, she made her way there and before she closed the windows, she heard some police sirens. There has been an accident.

"Again? How many car accidents does our city have to have these days?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she shut the window closed.

Taking a few paces ahead, she headed to the couch to pick up the remote control but then stopped to see something near the door. Curious, Sakura slowly paced to the door and let out a disapproving scoff. The small manila envelope was near the door, on the floor.

"Forgot to bring it with you, Sasuke?" she asked to herself and then bent down to pick up the envelope. As she held it in her hands, she had a deep desire to just burn all of the pictures. The fireplace was nearby, and she could just fling it into the fire. It was easy.

A smile appeared on her face and Sakura headed over to the kitchen and made a phone call.

"Hey, could you stop over for something? I want you to do me a favor, thanks," Sakura hung up the phone and then looked up.

"I'm not as dumb as you think, Sasuke," Sakura then headed to the living room and then realized that the sirens were still audible in the living room.

"That's weird, accidents like these don't last for more than fifteen minutes," Sakura took a few steps forward and then heard the doorbell ring.

_"SHIT!! OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!!" Sasuke got off of his motorcycle and ran to the hurt person he accidentally hit. It was an old lady old enough to be his mother._

_"Are you all right ma'am? Ma'am? Are you all right?" the old lady began to stir in his arms as police officers came over._

_"Sir, what seems to be the problem here?" one of them held out a flashlight at Sasuke._

_"I don't know, I was on my bike and then well I couldn't see in the dark and this old lady was on the road crossing and I didn't see her," Sasuke explained to the officers._

_"Well sir, if you would please stand over here and let us check you," the other officer instructed him._

_"When was the last time you drank for the past 24 hours?" one of the officers examined his eyes and told him to walk in a straight line._

_Passing the test, Sasuke was let go._

Sakura smiled at her guest. "I expect you to come around for the next weeks right? Thank you, bye," Sakura closed the door and realized that the sirens have stopped.

A/N: Please review!!


End file.
